


Legacy of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

by DarknessConsumesMe



Category: Greek Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Aphrodite - Freeform, Aphrodite x Man (later), Aphrodite x Women ( later), Epic Battles, Explicit sex scenes, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fights, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Gods, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Magic, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, War, slow burn with femslash later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: The young Sarah Darkbinder doesn’t seem like a normal human at her age. She likes adventures, hunting monsters and beating the shit out of others who try to fool her. But her life is harder a lot than she would wish for it. She is pursued by assassins and on top of that an ancient curse lies on her. She lives in a world which is ruled by the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse, but the horsemen are arguing and the risk that the world will break up in chaos is getting larger by the time. Hopefully her life will be a bit easier after she met the beautiful Krixa.





	1. Love or Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey boys and girls, this is my first own-developed story so I hope you will like it. Please don’t hate me because of my grammar and my sentence structure, English is not my mother tongue. Enjoy my story, I hope you like it. I’m not sure how many Chapters I can upload per week but I’ll try once per week maybe two if I have enough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)

She jumped over a tree on the ground in front of her. At the same time she dodged the incoming dagger, which would have hit her. She glanced over her shoulder only to see that the assassin, who tried to kill her, disappeared in a blink of an eye. She felt a lot of pain as his fist hit her in her left cheek, she stumbled and fell face first into the dust. The cloaked man kicked her in the back as he laughed cruelly.  
  
“It’s over” he said. He pulled another dagger out of his belt. She tried to stand up but the pain in her back denied her attempt. She let a painfilled sound slip her throat. She pulls herself up a little but the slim man kicked her in the back again. “It’s over Sarah. That’s what you call yourself now, right? Sarah Darkbinder? Pathetic!” he said as he targeted her head for quick blow. Sarah closed her eyes. “This is it? Is this the end?” she mumbled more to herself than to her attacker.

Two Weeks earlier  
  
A woman, cloaked in black covers, hasted over a small stone covered path to a small hillock. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure that nobody had followed her. As she nimbly advanced towards the vantage point, with about twenty houses and a few larger building. The villagers had used stone to build most of their homes, only a few wooden shacks where among them. I need to rest, I don´t have the strength to keep going, she thought as she saw the village. She slid down the hillock until she stopped before the signpost. “Jensbark“, she mumbled as she read the sign that pointed toward the village.  
  
She looked at the village for a couple of seconds, lost in thoughts, when a horrible sound tore her from absence. She turned around only to see that a ghoul had stumbled out of the forest. The grey monstrosity ran right toward her. “Damn it” she hissed as she pulled a long silver blade from its sheath, a black skull with red shining eyes for a pommel. The tall foul ghoul was only three meters away as she stepped forward to behead it with a single well placed blow. The ghoul’s body and head made a dull sound as they landed on the ground. Weird. I’ve never seen a ghoul this far away from war’s territory she thought as she crushed the creature’s head with her foot. “Whatever” she muttered as she continued on her way to the village.  
  
After a walking for nearly an hour she arrived at the village’s gate. She looked around for guards but she only found a man at the age of forty with long brown hair and a full beard in the same colour, he also wears a shabby and heavily damaged, iron corselet. He carried a long spear with a dark, wooden shaft. As she walked through the gate she spotted several houses which spread left and right along a cobbled road. The Streets were full of inhabitants. The crowd was composed of representatives from different races and cultures. She turned her head around to admire the beauty of the village. The village looked very friendly compared to the other villages, towns and castles she had visited in this kingdom,which was ruled by Plague, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Most of the villages were dismal, dull and mostly or completely destroyed, without any locals left, since Plague disappeared and War, another horseman, took control of his kingdom. This village was one of the few which weren’t destroyed since the Servants of War invaded this kingdom.

She spotted a sign that revealed the location of the village’s tavern. The woman followed the direction in which the sign pointed. Most of the villagers ignored her and a few individuals kept staring, but she ignored them all and she kept her pace. She passed the market where a lot of different products were sold by traders. She spotted a lot of food, hides and materials for forging or building.Upon arrival at the tavern she opened the door carefully, took a quick peek inside, before she fully opened the door and went in. She spotted a dozen customers, three elves, three humans, two demons, two dwarfs and two gnomes. The service personal consisted out of two female humans, two female elves, three male demons and an old male dwarf. She discovered a mirror next to the bar. The woman walked in front of the mirror to admire herself, a young, beautiful, silver haired human with a tall and slim body.  
  
She walked to a free table and sat down on a chair belonging to the table. She looked around and she noticed that most of the customers were heavily drunk. She signals the blue haired elf, who is working here, to come to her. The young woman did as she was told and walked to the silver haired beauty. “What can I do for you Miss?” the elf quietly asked. “I want to order something. What do you recommend” the human answered. The elf replied “If I would be you I would order the cow steak with salty potatoes and a spicy sauce. And for a drink I would prefer berry juice.” The silver haired customer smiled as she nodded her head and said “That sounds nice. I’ll take it.” The blue haired beauty nodded her head to and she walked away, swaying her hips.  
  
Three drunken male humans walked to the table where the newest customer sat herself down, a few minutes ago. “Hey cutie *hicks* can we offer you a drink?” A tall man with a muscular body asked. His skin was little tanned and a few scares decorated his face. She could smell his alcohol contaminated breath from miles away. “No thank you” she mentioned without looking up to him. “C’mon a little drink hasn't harmed anyone before” his blonde friend of medium height said. All of them wore brown rags and old damaged shoes. “I said no” she answered, now looking them with an upset look in their faces. “Hey Hey calm down Hottie. We just want to be friendly “the third man said. “Leave me alone PLEASE” she answered.  
  
The first man looked angry at her and shouted outraged “Am I right that we are not worthy for a girl like you? Stupid arrogant bitch” He grabbed her left arm. “Get off me asshole” she shouted back as she punched him in the face and he let her go. He held his left hand over his bleeding nose. “Get her boys” he shouted. She took a defensive pose and clenched her fists. “Three against one that doesn’t sound fair to me” an unfamiliar female voice called. She and the three drunkards turned their heads in the direction where the voice came from. They spotted a beautiful, black haired woman in the age of 25. She wore a long black dress with a low neckline, a necklace forged out of red precious stones. She had high cheekbones, blue glimmering eyes and a strange symbol decorating her neck. She is so beautiful, the most beautiful woman I ever have seen, the young silver head thought.  
  
“The young woman told you that she doesn’t want your company so leave her alone” the unknown woman said. “We don’t take any orders from a kind of you Slut” the first man answered angrily. The three men clenched their first ready for an act of violence. “You leave me no choice “she said calmly. She made a small gesture with her hand and in a blink of an eye the three men lay knocked out on the floor. “I would have handled them too, but thanks for your help” the younger woman said. The older woman smiled and answered “You are welcome. What’s your name?” “Sarah. Sarah Darkbinder” the other woman replied. “And yours?” Sarah asked. “My name is Miranda Krijan” she replied. “Nice to meet you” Sarah said smiling at her. It’s difficult for her to not get drawn in Miranda’s glimmering eyes. Miranda smiled as she noticed that Sarah kept staring at her. “Do we want to go to my house before we cause more trouble? It’s not far away from here and we have our peace there. “The larger woman asked. Sarah answered with a quick “Sure”. “I will guide you” Miranda whispered and took Sarah’s hand. Sarah felt a sparkle rushed through her body as their hands connected. She followed Miranda to a small Stonehouse.  
  
She was dragged in by the black haired lady. She looked around to admire the house’s inside beauty. Inside are four different rooms. First the living room with a table, three chairs and heater with a fireplace. The second room is the kitchen with a larger table, four chairs, and an oven with a fireplace where you can fry some meat. The doors of the other rooms are locked. On the floor lay hides from different animal races.  
  
“Your home is a lovely place.” Sarah said unable to escape Miranda’s beautiful eyes as she kept staring at her. “Thank you” Miranda answered with a short smile. “Sit down on a chair, I’ll bring you some food and some wine” she said. Sarah told her that she doesn’t like wine at all but Miranda insisted. “Fine. I’ll take a sip.” Sarah said. “Good choice” Miranda said smiling Sarah sat down on a chair in the same time as Miranda left the living room. A few minutes had past as Miranda re-joined the room with a plateful of meat, vegetables and a thick, yellow sauce and a glass filled with a red liquid. She walked to the table and placed it in front of Sarah. “Enjoy your meal” Miranda said smiling. Sarah smiled back and nodded her head thankfully. She started eating the meal, it has a juicy taste but the sauce tastes a little bit weird. She looked up to Miranda, who kept smiling and staring at her with her gorgeous eyes.  
  
“I never thought that a beautiful woman like you would ever come to my house and visit me. Are you a goddess?”  
  
That statement made Sarah blush a little bit. “Thank you, but we both know that all of the gods died or were absorbed by the horseman of the apocalypse War”  
  
“All of them?”  
  
“Not all. Aphrodite is the only one remaining.”  
  
“Because of obvious reasons”  
  
“I wonder which reasons” Sarah joked  
  
“She is pretty but not as pretty as you” Miranda smiled  
  
She is obviously flirting with me Sarah thought. “You are pretty too “she answered and kept looking at Miranda. She guided the glass near to her lips and noticed that Miranda’s smile grew bigger. She sat the glass down on the table. “Is something wrong” Miranda asked. “No I’m fine” Sarah answered. “So why don’t you drink the wine?” she asked. “I save it for later” Sarah replied. Sarah regarded the tattoo. The tattoo looked weird, like a bizarre mix out of a hand and a skull. She is certain that she has seen this tattoo before, but she forgot where. “What is the meaning of this tattoo? For what does it stand for?” she asked interested. “It’s nothing, it has no special meaning.” she answered a little bit nervous. Sarah noticed that nervousness and she replied “Really? I don’t think that’s just a normal tattoo. I think it’s a tattoo from a clan or gang”.  
  
“You are right but I don’t want to talk about It.” the older woman said. Sarah took the glass back in her hand and she smelled the wine and it smelled normal. She pulled out a little bag out of cloak. She opened the bag and pulled out a little bead and placed it in the liquid. “What are you doing” Miranda asked nervous. The bead’s natural blue colour changed to a dangerous red. “Don’t try to fool me Miranda. If that is your real name “Sarah said angrily. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”Miranda hissed. “You poisoned the wine and the food probably as well”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	2. Dangerous Jungle

“Don’t try to fool me Miranda. If that is your real name” Sarah said angrily. “I don’t know what you are talking about” Miranda hissed. “You poisoned the wine and the food probably as well”. Miranda looked at her with an upset expression and she pressed her lips together. She raised her left hand to cast a spell but Sarah jumped right into her and denied her action by sending Miranda and herself to the floor. Sarah got up a second before Miranda did and she took the glass of wine quickly and poured the content right in Miranda’s face with a quick gesture. Miranda cried out in pain and she fell to the ground. Sarah heard knocks at the door as she looked at Miranda, who was rolling on the floor while covering her face with her hands and moaning in agony. Sarah decided to flee out of the village. The silver haired beauty walked to a window in the living room and climbed out after opening it.  
  
Looking around there could be a way out of the village. She spotted a small hole in the wooden wall. It was big enough to make her escape possible. Rushing through it she made sure that nobody saw her. I knew there was something fishy about that woman. Nobody helps anyone anymore these days. She cursed the society in her thoughts. I should be more careful. I definitely trust strangers to easily, especially young hot women. Since the age of thirteen she had preferred women over of men. She thought that men were immature perverts with only one thing on their minds. She remembered that Miranda had poisoned her. According to my small poison detecting magical object, the poison should be of an animal. The animal could be a rare snake. Being aware of poisons she knew Miranda's would have taken effect immediately after eating her food.  
  
She felt a piercing pain in her right arm, as she looked she saw black marks in the shape of a deformed skull creeping up her arm. The Curse, That’s all I need right now. She pulled out a small bottle and drank the green liquid that was inside. Disgusting she thought as she finished drinking the nasty fluid. The pain stopped as the marks disappeared. She didn’t know why the poison had not harmed her. Maybe because the curse absorbed it but she wasn’t sure. The bigger problem is that somebody had sent a lot of strong, brutal and fearsome warriors to kill her. She didn’t know who had sent them and who they were, but she knew she should avoid them. She didn’t even know why she was hunted by them. She hadn’t seen them but could sense their auras every time they got closer. No time to even catch her breath she constantly had to run from them to get away. She had tried to shake of her pursuers to no avail, but atleast she had two days of a head start on them. She knew she has to hurry, but didn't know where to hide or even if she could escape them. The destination was unclear. At night she dreamed about a shaman who is called Nagaburo. Sarah was pretty sure that these were no normal dreams but had a special meaning for her, like a vision or something like that.  
  
She didn’t know where she could find the shaman. She wanted to ask some people in the village but while Miranda was around, it probably wasn’t safe. The bigger question was, does Miranda belong to her pursuers or was she sent separated by them. She was sure that Miranda’s tattoo belongs to a guild of assassins, murderers and thieves.Reminding herself that she didn't have enough time to think about Miranda, she had to hurry and find Nagaburo quickly. In the dream she was shown to travel to the Howling Mountain, which was located in the northern part of the kingdom.  
  
She was in the South now,meaning she had to travel a lot, maybe one or two weeks. It would go alot faster if she was able to get a hold on a horse or a Warg instead of constant walking or running. Not having enough money she decided to steal a horse. She walked around the wall to the village’s back gate. A few traders left their coaches unguarded next to the gate. She kept an eye out for guards, but she spotted none. She strode up to a horse which was tied to the wooden coach. It had brown coat and a long white mane. Sarah gave the horse a couple of carrots from a pail on the floor nearby. The horse whinnied happily and ate them. She untied the horse and climbed onto the saddle which was made out of black leather. She spurred her new horse and the animal started moving forward, first slowly but soon after it went into a brisk gallop.  
  
She had ridden for a few days without stopping or making a pause. She hasn’t even slept during this period of time. She got of her horse and she walked a few meters. She was now in an area with many huge forests. The horse took her to a forest with a lot of threes, which are higher than 10 meter. Most of the trees had green or blue leafs, only a few were be stocked with purple leafs. Some trees carried weird looking fruits. Sarah wasn’t sure if the fruits were edible, so she decided not to eat them unless she would be starving, but for her fortunate she has enough supplies for the next week. Her horse carried her through the half of the forest. Sarah discovered few rare animal races, most of them were bugs, snakes or reptiles. The ground was overgrown with moss, grass and little plants, you could barely see any spots of soil. The air was very hot and Sarah began to sweat. From the treetops branches hung a lot of lianas and long thick snakes. She smiled as she saw the beautiful creatures. In her homelandsnakes, spiders and scorpions where treated as godlike divine animals.  
  
She watched closely how a big, almost 25 meters long, purple male Grash-King-Boa kept focus on a young crocodile, which swam in a shallow river. The snake stuck out her tongue and hissed as she crawled nearer to her target. Sarah watched fascinated as the Boa closed the distance to its target to almost one meter. The crocodile didn’t realize in which danger it hanged. The smaller reptile kept staring in to nowhere, while the deadly larger reptile winded itself around the croco’s body and started to throttle it. The green reptile hadn’t even the smallest chance to defend itself and after it showed some resistance, the croco’s muscles became limp and the snake devoured it without any problems.  
  
Sarah was lost in thoughts but a loud rustle pulled her out of it. She turned her hand around, as she saw a much larger female Grash-King Boa creeped her way through the overgrown ground right in her direction. “Don’t you dare! Stop moving in my direction Miss Snake”, she said and hoped that caused that the pink coloured Boa would have changed her mind and let off from her. She doesn’t fear them, it’s quite the reverse she loved snakes and she don’t want to hurt them either. The snake came closer. “Don’t do it. Don’t you dare. No let me in Peace!” she told to the snake, but the talk to the beautiful animals hasn’t changed anything at all. From the corner of her left eye she saw that the male snake changed its focus to her too. She was now flanked from two big snakes. “Shit”, she mumbled as she started to run a direction where none of the snakes were. She heard the hissing snakes right behind her as she increased her speed by using a simple magical spell. The snakes weren’t able to keep up with her after she had doubled up her running speed. She escaped from them without having any problems.  
  
She heard a loud whinny from her horse. “Damn it. The snakes probably are attacking my horse. I have to save him, but I’ll be too late and the risk is too high that the snakes are trying to attack me again. I have to keep walking northwards, but I also have to take a brake soon. And I need a bath too, she thought. She walked for a couple of hours and stopped as she reached a small lake. The vegetation around the lake told her that she had entered a jungle which she hasn’t even noticed before. She took a closer look at the lake’s surroundings, but she couldn’t spot any dangerous animals or plants there. She took of here clothes and laid them on a large stone. She felt a cold breeze hit her body that caused her to get in the water very quickly. The water was surprisingly hot, it was the exact opposite to the air. She leaned back to relax a little bit but she stayed attentive, she did not want to be attacked by an animal or a murderer, while she takes a bath.  
  
After about a half of an hour she noticed that the water started to bubble, she looked around but she couldn’t find the origin. The bubbling got more and more intensive over the time, she tried to leave the lake but she wasn’t able to move her legs and feet, something powerful bound her to the lake. The hot water turned into cold water very fast and suddenly Sarah noticed a weak aura, which got stronger very quickly. The water foamed up and formed itself into a spout that almost looked like a tornado. The water was icy cold now and Sarah shivered with cold, the sky, which was cloudless before, was now overcast by big black clouds. It started to rain heavily and the water spout disappeared in a wink of an eye and a water spirit appeared instead. The over 5 meter tall light-blue creature, which body was made of constantly rotating water which stabilized the water creature’s form and denied that the spirit body collapsed. The body of the water spirit was heavily built and it’s almost looked like a cup of tea without the handle.  
  
“Delicious little humans are always my favourite meal, but you are nothing but skin and bones, I probably have to wait for a second meal after I have eaten you”, a pinched voice said, which came out the cup-head’s lungs. “Let me go and nobody will be hurt. I probably won’t taste good anyway. What kind of a creature are you? I’ve never heard that water spirits are eating flesh”, Sarah said as she looked up to the spirit and tried again to free herself from the cold waters grip, but she failed.  
  
“My name is Krirax, the Waterlord of Kalajin and you entered my territory without my permission. So it’s my right to do with you whatever I want and I decided to eat you”, the water spirit responded.  
  
“You will break your teeth on me”  
  
“Luckily I don’t even have teeth”  
  
“Yes lucky for you because I would have broken you every single one”  
  
“Ha-ha, you don’t even have the smallest chance against a mighty Waterlord like me. You wouldn’t even withstand 5 seconds against me.”  
  
“Should I prove you that you are wrong?, she asked with a broad grin.  
  
“You foolish weak humans often overestimate yourself. I would never lose too a small little child like you”  
  
“Child? I’m twenty years old”  
  
“Twenty years? Hilarious. I’m almost 200 times older than you”  
  
“Age doesn’t matter it’s your skill and your intelligence that counts and it seems that you are not one of the clever kind.”  
  
“How dare you insulting me? You must be way more stupid than I thought. Taunting the one who can end your life within a few seconds.”  
  
“You better don’t underestimate me”  
  
“Enough! I hate your arrogant nature. You dumb fool ! I’ll smash your head and tear your body apart”, Krirax screamed violently angry.  
  
“You are the fool Krirax. You let me distract you, so that I had enough time to free myself from your water bindings.”, Sarah said and jumped out of the lake on dry land. Krirax laugh almost hurt her ears and he said “ How do you want to fight against ME? You don’t even wear clothes or armour, you don’t even have a weapon. Sarah looked around only to saw that what he said was true. Her clothes, armour and sword disappeared. Krirax regarded her bare body, “You humans are such... hideous creatures” he hissed disgusted. “Shut up or I will rip your stupid head apart from your body” she responded. “You are not able to defeat me, neither with a weapon nor with armour.”  
  
“I don’t need armour or a weapon to beat the shit out of you” Sarah said as took a defensive posture and made herself ready for an incoming attack. Krirax screamed out of anger and hatred and lifted his left arm for a powerful punch but Sarah foresaw the incoming attack and she made a giant leap on the waterlord’s hand as his hand was one meter away from her. She climbed up his arm and she ran right to his left shoulder as a jet of water, coming out of his mouth, hit her and threw her off his shoulder. She winced in pain as she landed on the stable ground. Blood flowed out of her left sight, but it wasn’t much, a sharp painful noise escaped her lips as she pulled herself up. “I told you that you don’t have a chance against me”, Krirax taunted. “You will see be a little bit patient” she replied. “I’ve been enough patients with you”, he said as he opened his mouth for another jet of water but Sarah was faster as she fired a flash of lighting in his direction. The water spirit got hit by the ray which caused him to stagger a few steps back.  
  
He groaned in pain as he was hit by a second ray, Sarah took advantage of this opportunity, in which the water spirit wasn’t able to move because his body was in a state of shock, she made a large jump right in front of his face and she gave him a powerful, magical increased, roundhouse kick right in his jaw. He screamed out in anger and pain that made her knew that she had hurt him by a lot, “You are getting on my nerves, I will end this now” he roared as his jaw’s size increased by three times of the size. “Oh Oh this is bad” Sarah whispered as she was devoured by Krirax.


	3. The Howling Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues, Sarah's search as well.

Oh Oh this is bad” Sarah whispered as she was devoured. She passed out for a few seconds as she awakened she looked around and noticed that she was in his stomach. The bottom and walls were sticky and slippery. A few undigested bones and corpses lay on the bottom and a nasty stench hurt her nose. “Disgusting” she whispered as she walked to a nearby wall. Gall dripped down from the wall over her and she got hit by a single drop which made her wince in pain. Damn it, it hurts a lot, I better don’t get hit by it again, she thought. I have to find another way to escape she thought as she noticed that there wasn’t a natural way to escape. She raised her left hand and sparkles were formed around her hand and it looked like her hand was covered by lightning ball. She heard a muffled scream coming from Krirax, as she buried her hand deep in the filthy wall. “Maybe I need to do it a little bit harder” she whispered as she created a second ball of lightning around her right hand. She distributed a lot of quick and powerful punches and each punch made the stomach wall tremble, but it doesn’t cause Krirax to spit her out.

“Okay, I guess you probably like it the hard way” Sarah said as she strengthened the concentration of the sparkles around her left hand. She cut a big hole with her bare hands into his stomach and continued cutting his body walls until she has cut his outer skin and she jumped out of his body on a giant rock. She watched Krirax as he covered his abdomen with his hands, a thick dark blue liquid flowed out his wound and mouth. “First you brag about how you would destroy me in a few seconds and then you bleed like a pig? Man you are much weaker than I thought” she taunted. He starred at her in anger and disbelieve. “How?... How is that possible?... Who are you and what are you? You aren’t just a normal human… Are you a god? “, he asked. Sarah smiled at his question. “No I’m not a god, not that I’m aware of” she said smiling even bigger than before. She closed the distance between them and noticed the panic in Krirax’s eyes, “No please, don’t kill me… I’m begging you have mercy with me” he stuttered. “You should have thought about it before you tried to eat me, tell me why I should let you live”, she responded as she stopped almost a few inches away from him.

“I’m pregnant”  
  
“Wait… WHAT?”  
  
“You understood correctly”  
  
“You are pregnant?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“You are male”  
  
“Not really”  
  
“What, I don’t get it”  
  
“I was born as a woman, but my battle form looks like a male, I don’t even know why” Krixax explained  
  
“And you want to tell me that you are pregnant?” Sarah asked in disbelieve  
  
“I’m not 100% sure but my body acts weird the last few days and I’m hungry all the time”

“I won’t fall for your stupid lies”  
  
“I don’t lie” Krixax said  
  
“First show me at you are a real woman or I kill you immediately” Sarah demanded  
  
“Okay, show more patient bitch”  
  
“What did you call me?  
  
“Nothing”  
  
“You said bitch to me”  
  
“Yes because you are one”  
  
“I only tried to defend myself, now show me your true form” Sarah said impatient  
  
“Fine” he said and in the wink of an eye, his body started to decay slowly and a couple of seconds later, the decay got faster. The clouds on the sky disappeared after the rain stopped. A naked, beautiful woman in the age of thirty walked out of the lake. She had long dark blue hair to the shoulders and her skin was light blue. She had a small blue tattoo which looked like wave over the left side of her hip. Sarah admired her full body, her ample breasts and her well-formed ass as she walked circles around Krirax.  
  
“You have a nice body maybe I will find some use for you” Sarah said.  
  
“I will tear your hands appeared if you touch me“ Krixax cried out  
  
“I thought about selling you to the slave market or a brothel”  
  
“Don’t you dare doing this!”  
  
“And if do it what could you do against it?”  
  
“I kill you before you can sell me”  
  
“Good luck with that” Sarah said as she suddenly stood in front of Kirxax and tied her hands with cuffs, which prevent any use of magic.The other woman snarled and looked and very upset at her. “Fuck you stupid whore” Krixax hissed  
  
“You should thank me that I keep you alive after you tried to eat me”  
  
“Keep me alive? I rather die than be the slave of a whore like you”  
  
“If you would not insult me anymore, I would make you an offer”  
  
“I don’t give a fuck about your offer.”Krixax hissed. Sarah formed a lightning ball around her left hand and stepped in front of Krixax. “You can listen to me offer or I will kill you now Krixax  
  
“Krixa my real name is Krixa. I only called myself Krirax because my real name doesn’t fit to my battle form. Krixa is a name for a woman but my battle form looks male and sounds male too ”  
  
“Whatever, now listen. I have to do some stuff and if you help me with that, I let you free and you can go wherever you want.”  
  
“What kind of stuff”  
  
“I’m getting pursued and I have to find a shaman called Nagaburo”  
  
“Who is persecuting you?” Krixa asked  
  
“It’s not a single person, they are many.” Sarah answered  
  
“How many? Did you saw them? How do they look?”  
  
“I haven’t seen them at all. I’ve noticed there auras and I have seen their leader in my dreams. According to the auras I felt, they are five or 6 warriors at least.”  
  
“Tell me how he looked like.”  
  
“It was a woman and she had long pink hair and a small scar under her left eye. She wore a grey armour, but I’m not pretty certain about that.”  
  
“Her corselet was decorated by coat that looks like sharp teeth, right?”  
  
“Yes, how do you know it?”  
  
“I’ve met her before. Her Name is Jane Telkin, if I’m remembering right.”  
  
“Can you tell me something about her?” Sarah asked  
  
“Only if you guarantee that you let me alive after this is all over ” Krixa said  
  
“Fine”  
  
“Promise it”  
  
“I will”  
  
“I hope for you that you won’t break your promise. Alright I tell you now everything I now about her”  
  
“Go ahead”  
  
“She is over 400 years old but she looks like she is only 18 years old. Most of the people fear her under the name “Obliterator of Dju’Kan” Krixa explained  
  
“Dju’Kan?” Sarah asked  
  
“Dju’Kan is a huge territory in the east of my territory, in the near of War’s kingdom.”  
  
“Ah okay, tell me more”  
  
“She likes to kill her victims slowly and brutal. She is a serial killer but its seems that she works as a contract killer now”  
  
“Did you saw her fighting?”  
  
“Unfortunately not, but she had 2 swords, the last time I have seen her”  
  
“Can you tell me something about her weaknesses?” Sarah asked  
  
“I’ve never noticed a weak spot on her” Krixa mentioned  
  
“Thanks give me my cloths, armour and weapon back”  
  
“I tell you their location if you let me free”  
  
“Nope I don’t want to risk that you attack me again”  
  
“You are much stronger than me”  
  
“And? I won’t risk anything”  
  
“Pussy”  
  
“What”  
  
“You are a coward”  
  
“Tell me where my stuff is or I will break our agreement” Sarah said  
  
“Under this stone stone” Krixa said as she pointed at a large, grey stone.  
  
Sarah walked to the stone and smashed it with a single blow. Krixa was right, her armour, her sword and her clothes laid under the stone wreckage. She picked them up and started to dress herself. She was observed by the water spirit.  
  
“And what is with me?” Krixa asked  
  
“What is with you”  
  
“I want to have some clothes too”  
  
“You could transform yourself with your clothes on”  
  
“It doesn’t work like that”  
  
“That’s none of my problems”  
  
“But… I can’t show myself to strangers like that!”  
  
“Not my problem”  
  
“You perverted whore, you only want to check me out.”  
  
“Nope but you have to get punished for your attempt to kill me”  
  
“I’m already punished because I have to be with you and listen to your stupid talk.”  
  
“Count this as your real punishment”  
  
“F…”Krixa said but Sarah interrupted her  
  
“If our new agreement should work you should not insult me anymore” Sarah said  
  
“But I hate you”  
  
“I don’t like you either, but if we want to survive and get through all the trouble and problems which awaits us, we have to cooperate and work as a team”  
  
“But we don’t like each other, how could we cooperate then”  
  
“We don’t need to like us to solve our problems. You just have to support me on my journey. And when we meet strangers I count on you that you behave yourself and don’t disgrace me in front of others. And don’t try to escape or convince others that you are my prisoner. If somebody asks we are just normal friends so act like a friend. Okay?”  
  
“Fine, but you have to make sure that I’m alright and that I get enough food and drinks.” Krixa demanded  
  
“I promise”  
  
“Good, now I need some clothes”  
  
“I will give you some underwear and short pants and a short top.”  
  
“Okay I’m fine with that at first  
  
Sarah pulled out a small bag out her covers and she pulled out clothes she had mentioned before. “How the clothes fit in this bag?” Krixa asked.  
  
“It’s a magical bag, the inside is much larger than it looks from outside.  
  
Krixa quickly dressed herself and she noticed that she was watched closely by Sarah  
  
“Pervert” Krixa said  
  
“You watched me to while I dressed myself” Sarah answered  
  
“Whatever”  
  
“Are you ready now?”  
  
“Where are we going?  
  
“To the Howling Mountain. I have to find the Shaman called Nagaburo”  
  
“Why do you have to find her?”  
  
“Her? You know her?”  
  
“Yes I do. But tell me why do you want to meet her?”  
  
“That’s none of your business. Do you know where I can find her?”  
  
“Yes I can show you the way. But do I get a reward if I bring you to her?”  
  
“Maybe”  
  
“Cool. Follow me, I’ll show you the way to the Howling Mountain”  
  
Krixa started walking northwards and Sarah followed her. They kept walking for almost 2 days without making a pause. “I need to rest” Krixa said. Sarah told her that they will rest when they arrive. “We are very close” the blue haired woman said as she pointed at the tip of a mountain on the horizon. “Keep going” the other woman responded. They arrived at the foot of the mountain, after a walk of 3 hours. The mountain was over 9000 meter tall. Krixa told Sarah that they have to climb up to the top of the mountain peak. “Watch and learn” Sarah said smiling as took a run-up and got over almost one third of the mountain with a large leap. Krixa watched her astounded as she reached the peak with two more leaps. “I’m waiting” she shouted. “Fine, I’m coming” Krixa replied and she showed that she had no desire to climb up the giant mountain. It took almost an hour for the water spirit to climb up the mountain. “You are very slow” Sarah hissed. “I’m not as fast as you, not with these stupid cuffs. I do not have these strong powers like you” the light-blue skinned woman apologised. Sarah told her that she has to show her the entrance for the mountain.  
  
“Sukaea Hijamia Gurela Tazjaa Gooon” Krixa muttered. Sarah watched her as she continued with the wording, she heard a lot noise after a couple of minutes. She turned her head in the direction where the voice came from and noticed that an invisible door had opened. “Good job” Sarah praised as she quickly spanked the blue hair’s ass. They passed the door and followed the bordering corridor. They entered another door and arrived in a medium-sized room with many weird looking objects. From small, weird-formed totems, over skulls from rare creatures to objects, weapons and fluids which are necessary for ritual. There was everything, which was associated with a shaman, presented in this room. Sarah prevented the other woman from touching a glimmering knife by saying “You better do not touch this, you do not know what the objects, you can see here, can cause.” Krixa nodded in agreement as she went past a shelve full of shrunken heads. “Ugh.” She said disgusted. She felt Sarah’s body connected with hers as the silver head’s breast touched her back. “Would you keep moving and not standing in the exit” Sarah said annoyed. “Calm down, I was lost in thoughts” she whispered back as the other woman pushed her through the next door.  
“We don’t have much time. Bring me to Nagaburo now”  
  
“As you wish.”


	4. Stillmaw

Somewhere in War’s territory 

“You weakling, how could you fail a simple mission”  
  
“It’s not my fault. She was stronger than I expected”  
  
“She hasn’t even used magic or her weapon. She escaped by the help of your own poison”  
  
“I would have followed her if your stupid Sister didn’t knock on my door and distracted me. “  
  
“Lame excuses. I thought you are better but I guess I was wrong about that.”  
  
“Please give me a second chance”  
  
“Why should I do that?”  
  
“Because your sister likes me and she would be angry if you hurt or kill me”  
  
“That’s true. Lucky for you that you are fucking my sister. If you wouldn’t be her girlfriend, I would have killed you, so don’t disappoint me again”  
  
“I’ll be successful this time, Master Krayn”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krixa guided Sarah through a long corridor, she stopped in a small chamber and a deep voice asked  
“Who are you, and why are you disturbing me?”  
  
“My name is Sarah Darkbinder and I’m here because I need your help.  
  
“Sarah Darkbinder I’ve never heard about you before. Sarah is not your real name right?” the voice asked.  
  
“I don’t know my real name, I lost my memory years ago. Do you know my real name Miss Nagaburo” Sarah answered.  
  
“Nagaburo is enough. Come closer, so that I can try to find more information about you”  
  
Sarah did as she was told and a blue webbed hand touched her head. She could only saw the left arm of the shaman, the rest of her body was covered by the darkness. Sarah felt a little pain in her head, it felt like a small needle which pierced her brain.  
  
“Weird” the deep voice said.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Sarah asked. 

“Normally I can get the information I need about a person by touching them, but in your case it does not work quite well I only got a few information but not only about you, about the destiny of Astaotov too” Nagaburo answered.  
  
“The information you talked about, are they important at least?” the silver haired woman asked.  
  
“I’m not sure. I better tell you everything I have seen.”  
  
“Fine. Go ahead”  
  
“I saw a woman who was dancing with the fire. The black dreadfulness rises. The blood prince loses his pride and he is not the one anymore he once was. Darkish flames will consume the world. The master of the dead rises and the living being fear the Reaper. The Four will split and fight the one who wants all power. The power of the End will cleanse this world.”  
  
Nagaburo made a pause and she said “That’s all I have seen”.  
  
“Is this a prophecy? What does it mean?”  
  
“I can’t tell you what does it mean, you can only find it out by your own.  
  
“What about me? What do you know about me?”  
  
“You are stronger than you think. You are in grievous danger. The Riders will help you but don’t trust the brutal one. I have to go, be careful De…” she couldn’t even finish her sentence as the arm disappeared.  
  
“What…Where is she? Why has she disappeared”  
  
“I don’t know she never did that before” Krixa answered  
  
“Maybe she is in danger, maybe she needs our help. And why couldn’t I saw her whole body?”  
  
“I don’t know. I’ve never seen her whole body. I just saw her left and right arm and her tail. Even if she needs our help, we don’t know where she lives”  
  
“Her tail? Have you never asked her where she lives?”  
  
“No I haven’t asked her. She is Naga, a child from a human and a sea snake.”  
  
“Weird combination. I’ve never seen Nagas before”  
  
“Because you never went to the black-water-ocean in the east of Famine’s territory”  
  
“Famine is another member of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. Is it true that he disappeared right after Plague?”  
  
“Yes and War took his territory. Something is rotten with the horsemen. That is a bit too much of a coincidence that right after they disappeared, War took their territory. “  
  
“What else could he do? Someone has to rule over the kingdoms”  
  
“Death is still there. Normally Death and War would get one territory but instead War got both of them. There is something fishy about the whole story, I guess there is something out of order. I wish I could unravel this mystery”  
  
“I’ve a bad feeling about this. ‘Darkish flames will consume the world’. That doesn’t sound good.”  
  
“We have to truly understand what this prophecy means and then what can we do to deny the world’s end”  
  
“You are right but how will we decipher the meaning of the prophecy”  
  
“What we know is that Nagaburo talked about Death who will fear the living beings, Reaper is one of her many names but I have no clue about the rest”  
  
“Me too”  
  
“What are we doing now?”  
  
“Hmmm… I’m not sure… Maybe…”  
  
“Maybe what?”  
  
“I don’t know let’s leave this mountain”  
  
“Fine”  
  
“What are you doing?” Sarah asked as she watched Krixa closely, as she pulled out a brown backpack out of a shelf.  
  
“I’m taking some stuff which could be useful” the other woman said as she put some rare, green crystals and a couple of ritual knifes and daggers in her backpack.  
  
“That’s stealing” the younger woman replied.  
  
"And? There is nobody here who can interrupt us and we don’t know whether this items belongs to someone, maybe he or she doesn’t care about it or the person doesn’t know that this stuff still exists. We’ll need them more than him or her”.  
Sarah nodded in agreement and she searched for something which would be useful and she found a couple of gold coins and a few amulets.  
  
“So where are we going now?” Krixa asked impatiently. “We need to find more information so we’ll try to find her, another shaman, a druid or someone who can help us with Nagaburo’s prophecy” Sarah answered.  
  
“We can travel to Stillmaw, it’s the nearest larger town in the environment of the Howling Mountain” the older woman responded as she placed her hand on Sarah’s shoulder.  
  
“I thought that we hear screaming, crying, howling and terrifying voices as we entered the Mountain” Sarah asked.  
  
“Wait you can’t hear them?” Krixa replied as she looked at Sarah confused.  
  
“No I can’t”  
  
“Weird. Can you take of my cuffs”  
  
“Not now”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I can’t trust you at all, I will take them off if I’m sure that I can fully trust you”  
  
“And what do you do when we have to fight?”  
  
“If I can beat the alone, I won’t take them off, but if we are in trouble I hope that you will help me and don’t stab me in my back”  
  
“If you treat me well, I will help you”  
  
“Good”  
  
Sarah told her that she would like to go. Krixa nodded and she followed the other woman who started walking in front of her. Krixa kept staring on Sarah’s butt while they walked almost an hour through the never ending halls. The colour of the wall was a shabby grave and the further they went, the dirtier and more destroyed the walls became.  
They reached a tunnelwith ladder which was fastened vertically on the wall. Krixa looked downwards and noticed the tunnel was large, thin and goes deeply downwards. She told her new companion that she would climb down the ladder first. Sarah waited as her admirer took the first steps down and after that she grabbed the leader and also went the first steps down. During their climb, this took them almost two hours because they couldn’t simply jump the ladder down in large leaps, Krixa stared secretly at Sarah’s butt and Sarah didn’t even that.  
They left the tunnel behind them as they opened a hidden door and the sunlight dazzled them. “Good to finally see the sunlight again” Krixa said. “We were only over three hours in the mountain” Sarah responded. “Yes but it was dark I could barely see my hands as we walked through the halls” the water spirit replied.  
  
“Keep walking Krixa”  
  
“But I need to take a break”  
  
“We don’t have enough time”  
  
“Only a short break PLEASE. My feet are killing me”  
  
“Fine” Sarah muttered as she sat down on the ground and Krixa did the same.  
  
“I’m hungry” Krixa said.  
  
Sarah snapped and a magical back appeared and she pulled out a few pieces of bread and some meat. She handed half of meal over to her companion. The blue skinned beauty thanked her and both started to eat. They decided to continue their walk to Stillmaw. As they walked the half of the distance, they heard screams out of the nearing forest. Sarah sensed the auras of eight persons, two of them were very powerful.  
Krixa looked into Sarah’s eyes and nodded, exactly knowing what she wants to do. Sarah freed her from the cuffs and they ran quickly into the forest and Krixa snapped and it started to rain immediately. Krixa felt that the raindrops are hitting some persons and she immediately knew where the scream came from.  
  
“Two persons are getting attacked by six other persons towards north-western direction” she said.  
  
“How do you know what?” Sarah asked confused.  
  
"I’ll tell you later” She replied only a few seconds before she disappeared.  
  
An old man at the age of sixty and a young man at the age of twenty-three were surrounded by six shady figures, who wore brown trousers and shoes and green doublets. Their faces where covered by black headscarves and their clothes were worn out.  
  
“Give me all of your money and properties and I’ll promise that we don’t kill you” their leader, a tall muscular man shouted.  
  
“Leave us in peace and nobody will get hurt” the young man said.  
  
He wore a blue robe with a golden lion on his chest, his hair had an unnatural green colour and a small ring was pierced through his bottom lip. A green flame was tattooed under his left eye. His companion had short, white hair and he wore shabby, brown cloths and a backpack.  
  
The bandits laughed at his comment and their leader responded.  
  
“I bet in his backpack are lot of golden objects. I heard that priests from Kalamos are very rich and they have a lot of gold.”  
  
The young man kept staring at him and said “I’m neither a priest nor I’m from Kalamos.”  
  
"Don’t try to fool me, I can see the coat of arms of Kalamos on your robe” the muscular man replied.  
  
“That’s not the coat of arms of Kalamos, it’s the Kajan one, idiot. And I’m a mage and not a priest” he hissed as he pulled out a large magic wand out of his robe.  
  
The magic wand was decorated with a valuable, rare red crystal on the tip of the wand. He muttered a magical spell and he created a large fireball, which was over one meter large. He threw the fireball in the leader’s direction, but the man was fast enough and he got out of the way quickly. Two Bandits were hit by the flaming missile and the other three normal bandits watched them burning and screaming in pain. The three bandits took the opportunity and run away.  
  
“Come back cowards” their leader shouted in anger but his crew ignored him while they kept running away from the mage.  
  
“Looks like that this is a fair fight now, one versus one” the mage said.  
  
“Do you really think that you can beat me? I’m not as weak as the other men. Be ready for some real pain” the leader replied as he pulled out two large, hunched silver shining daggers.  
  
He ran in the mage’s direction as the mage created a second, much smaller fireball and threw it in the bandit’s direction, but he was able to dodge the fire missile and he landed a kick right into the green haired man’s stomach. A painfully noise slipped out of his mouth as the leader stabbed one of his daggers in the mages chest. He forcefully kicked the mage’s knee and that caused him to fell to the ground. The cruel man burst into laughter as he watched his opponent lying wounded on the ground.  
  
“I’ll end this now” he said as he prepared himself for the final blow.”  
  
“Not so fast” Krixa shouted.  
  
The leader quickly turned towards her and observed her while he kept smiling.  
  
“And who are you?” he asked.  
  
"That’s none of your business. I’ll be the last person you will see” she answered.  
  
"I’ll not be beaten by a whore like you” he taunted.  
  
“Take that back or I’ll cut your tongue of your stupid mouth” she taunted back.  
  
“Haha quit funny. Let’s be serious” he said as he pulled out his second dagger out of the mages chest.  
  
He walked a few steps forward and the old man quickly ran to the mage and he tried to stop the bleeding. The leader sprinted towards Krixa and swung his daggers with the attempt to hit her but she dodged his attack without having any problems. She created a thick wallet out of water around her fists, she froze the wallet and created two ice gauntlets. The bandit tried to hit her with a second attack but she blocked his attack with her gauntlets and she punched him right in his face. He groaned in pain as he stumbled back, his nose was bleeding.  
  
“Arrgh… you whore, you will pay for this” he shouted and a red visible aura appeared around his body, He jumped in her direction as he started attacking her. He was a lot faster than before and she was struggling to block his attacks. She saw the incoming blow from the left side, but she wasn’t fast enough for dodging the attack and one of his blades pierced her skin and dug itself deep in the left side of her hip. He kicked her in the stomach and pulled out his blade in the same move. Krixa fell to the ground, blood flowed out of the wound.  
He smiled evilly as he said “Prepare to die”.  
  
“I won’t die today” Krixa replied as she formed a sharp knife out of ice ram it into the bandit’s left upper leg.  
  
“Fuck” he cursed as he stumbled back and pulled out the knife.  
  
Krixa took the opportunity and created a large ice-spear which floated behind him. The leader could not see the longish weapon and he stumbled a few meters back and let out a painful scream as the tip of the spear bored its way into the man’s back. Krixa made a small gesture with her hand and the spear impaled the bandit, he was dead immediately and his lifeless body fell to the ground.  
  
She turned her attention to the green haired man and she asked if he is okay. He replied that he is fine because he old man used magic to heal the wound. Krixa healed her wound. Sarah appeared, she noticed the impaled bandit and the burned, black corpses.  
She asked what had happened here and the mage answered that they were attacked by bandits from a special clan and Krixa had saved them. Sarah asked them who they were and what they were doing here. The young man told her that his name was Clay Paddon and he old man’s name was Cedric Pale. They also told them that they want to travel to Stillmaw. Krixa asked them why they wanted to travel to Stillmaw. Clay answered that he had to find a rare and special relict and he has to do a research in the giant library.  
He asked the women if they wanted to accompany them. Both agreed and they walked two days with a couple of short pauses. The four travellers arrived at the town’s front door and they spotted seven guards, who wore helmets, corselets and trousers made out of high quality iron. They had well-forged iron swords and round iron shields. The town’s walls were made out of over fifty metres tall and, according to the difference between the gates front- and back door, ten metres wide red sandstone. Behind the front door and the back door was an iron portcullis each, which were pulled up. They went through the gate and spotted a large lookout tower in the opposite wall. A lot of inhabitants walked through the streets or went in and out of houses, which distinguished in size, colour and form. Most of the inhabitants wore expensive, glamorous clothes. The town’s size was five times larger than the size of Jensbark. Between the houses were a lot of taverns, brothels, shops and other buildings.  
  
Cedric asked a young, raven haired boy, about the citadel and the library, which was inside the citadel. The boy answered that they had to go to the market in the middle of the town, then they had to follow the “Gable Street” till they reached cathedral and next to the cathedral was the citadel. Cedric thanked the boy and the group walked to the market.  
  
Stillmaw’s market was almost seven times larger than the market in Jensbark. The group decided to split up and spend an hour on the market, they agreed that they will meet each other later in front of the citadel.  
“I want to have some better clothes Sarah” Krixa said.  
  
Sarah was surprised what Krixa called her by her real name.  
  
“How you know my name, I’ve never told you my real name“ she asked.  
  
“In your covers was a letter with for name on it” the blue haired beauty answered.  
  
“Ah I totally forgot about that.Fine I’ll give you some money” Sarah replied.  
  
“Nah I’m fine I have my own money” the water spirit said as she pulled out a couple silver coins out of her bra.  
  
“Where did you get them from?” Sarah asked  
  
“Maybe I took them from the bandits, because dead people don’t need money at all” the blue haired beauty answered with a small smile.  
  
Sarah said “Okay then buy something you like” and Krixa replied “Okay then let’s go we don’t have much time”. Sarah nodded and the women walked from stall to stall, they found a lot of different clothes but Krixa liked neither of them.  
  
They walked through the market and regarded the different stalls for almost an hour as they spotted a smaller stall with a table full of robes, hats, shoes and other garments, which are produced out of black leather. A young female elf at the age of nineteen stood behind the desk. She wore a simple green dress and her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. They walked to the stand and Krixa greeted her.  
  
“Hello Miss how can I help you” the saleswoman asked.  
  
“I want to buy this, this, this, and THIS” she answered as she pointed on black leather boots, a black leather trousers, a blouse and a beautiful, long and black dress.  
  
"This will cost three silver coins and thirty-one copper coins” the young elf said. Krixa gave her four silver coins and told her that she can keep the rest. The woman thanked her and said goodbye. Krixa said goodbye back as she took them.  
“We can go now Sarah”.  
  
Sarah nodded and said “These clothes look pretty cool.”  
  
“I know” she responded.  
  
“Let’s go. The others are probably waiting for us.” 

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where are they? Talk to me or I’ll kill your wife and your children” Jane Telkin said as she pulled up the farmer by the neckline of his yellow tunic.  
  
She stared unemotional at the farmer’s scared face.  
  
“I’ll tell you everything I know but PLEASE spare my family and me” the thirty-six years old man said with a high pitched voice.  
  
“Where are they?” Jane repeated more impatiently now.  
  
“They were on the way to Stillmaw, but two men accompanied them” answered frightened.  
  
“Two men?” the Obliterator of Dju’Kan asked. “Yes two men, a young man with green hair and an old man. The green man wore a blue robe and the old man wore brown cloths. They crossed my farm a day before” the farmer answered. “Good. We have all information we need” she said with a creepy smile.  
  
“Do you leave us in peace now” the man asked.  
  
“No” Jane hissed.  
  
“But you promised me…” he said but Jane interrupted his sentence by stabbing a sharp knife, forged out of obsidian, in his chest. “  
  
I promised nothing” she said with a smile. His wife stared to sob and his two children cried.  
  
“Kill them all, then burn down the farm” she said as she turned her back to the farmer’s family and walked out of the barn.


	5. New Knowledge & New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First real fighting scene and a detailed description of a transformation. Some background infos too

Sarah and Krixa walked along the Gable Street, which was more overcrowded than other streets. They spotted the cathedral five hundred meters away from.  
“You haven’t told me how you knew where Clay and Cedric were” Sarah asked.  
“It’s very simple. I can control water in all forms and I can feel the water. It sounds weird but if someone is taking a bath in my territory, I can feel it. The bandits were hit by a lot of rain drops, so I knew exactly where they were.” Krixa answered.  
“And how do you disappeared so quickly?” she asked.  
“I can travel through stretch of water, so I became liquid and I shifted myself in a puddle. After I left the puddle, I’ve materialized myself” Krixa responded.  
Sarah looked surprised at her and asked “Like a teleport?”  
“Yeah but I can only teleport when water is involved. I can’t teleport to you if there is no Water next to you” Krixa replied.  
“Sounds cool” Sarah said.  
They continued their walked and passed the cathedral. Hundreds of people were standing in front of the building which was over eighty meter tall and two hundred meter long. The cathedral was build out of yellow sandstone, every 10 meter was a thin, large tower bordered on the wall. A lot of large windows which were made out of expensive, transparent glasses in different colours, were built-in the cathedral. The cathedral’s front door opened and the people pushed themselves inside the building. Sarah did not notice that she kept staring at the beautiful religious building.  
“Keep going” Krixa said.  
“Sorry, I was lost in thoughts” Sarah apologized. “  
It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Krixa replied. Sarah  
“Yes it is “Sarah responded. They admired the beauty of the building for a couple of minutes, before they walked to the citadel.  
Clay and Cedric were waiting there for almost an hour.  
“It took too much time for you to travel here, I thought we agreed that we met each other here an hour before” Clay asked.  
“I’m sorry, I needed new clothes and it was hard to find good ones.” Krixa answered.  
“You haven’t told us what you want to do in Stillmaw” Cedric asked.  
“I have to find a druid or a shaman, maybe a fortune teller will also help. Do you know any druids, who live here?” Sarah responded.  
“No, I don’t know any of them. But maybe someone in the library can help you with your problem. Maybe you find someone who can help you finding these guys. Clay replied.  
“I can try it. Let’s go in the library”, Sarah said. The others agreed and the group passed the giant front door. The citadel looked similar like the cathedral but it was larger and longer by a lot. They went through a few chambers before they used the large stairs. They stood in front of another giant door and they opened it and entered the room. They were amazed as they recognized the room’s beauty. The room was extremely large and tall and filled with several thousands of shelves with a minimum of one thousand books for each shelf.  
“Wow” Krixa said astounded. “  
It’s beautiful” Sarah replied.  
“Yes it is. We should split up and meet each other in five hours exactly at this spot” Cedric proposed.  
“Sounds good” Sarah said. Cedric and Clay nodded and they walked in one of the hundreds aisles.  
“What are we doing now??” Krixa asked bored. “  
I want to ask one of the librarians about someone who can help me with the prophecy. Maybe we can find a book about prophecies or powerful shamans, druids or fortune tellers” Sarah said.  
Sarah asked Krixa if she could ask the librarians about powerful people who could help her with her prophecy. At first Krixa did not want to do it, but after a small discussion she had agreed.  
“Okay I’ll find the librarian and you can search the books. I don’t like to read at all” Krixa said.  
“Fine see you later” Sarah said thankfully. Krixa walked slowly and bored to the other right sight of the library. Sarah looked around to make sure that nobody was watching her.  
She has not spotted anyone so she used her magic to create hundred versions of her, who distinguished themselves in size, hairstyle and hair colour.  
Sarah and her versions spread out and they examine the shelves for books, which could be useful for the search for information about the prophecy. They looked through millions of books without finding any useful book. Sarah got frustrated a little bit, but she did not give up. She found a large, heavyand thick book with a damaged cover. The books title was ‘Mythical & Powerful Creatures and Persons’.  
She opened the list of contents and looked quickly over it. She saw a Chapter about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from page 245 to 294. She turned over to page 245. “The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, also known as “The Four Riders of the Apocalypse”, are ancient living beings, which exists since millions of years before the human kind. Their names are Death, Famine, Plague and War. They don’t belong to a specific race, they are four special individuals. Some say that they created the world of Astaotov and each living being, which exists or had existed in the past, but nobody had proved that neither right nor wrong. According to many legends the Four Horsemen live in four different palaces, which are the largest ones in the world. The palaces locations are unknown. The Four are equal that means they have no leader”, Sarah murmured as she read the first paragraph. 

She skipped a few pages and saw a map of Astaotov on page 247. The land was formed like a skull and was parted in four kingdoms of almost the same size.The territory on the left side of the skull around the left eye belonged to Death. The territory around the other eye belonged to war. The territory under Death’s was the one of Plague and the territory under war belonged to Famine. Two years ago each Horsemen ruled his or her own kingdom but since Plague and Famine disappeared, War had three quarters of Astaotov.  
Page 252 was about Death. ‘Death is the Horseman who is responsible for the end of the life of each mortal living being. According to legends and rumours Death is a woman with dark silver hair, but that is not proven at all. Only a few individuals insist that they have seen Death as a tall over one meter and eighty centimeters tall woman, who wore silver-grey total-body armour. Other legends say that Death appears in random forms in front of his or her victims. On the other hand there are a few legends, which insists that Death appears as the victim’s biggest and terrifying fears. Her weapon is a large scythe made out of an indestructible material. Death has many names like the Grim Reaper, the Reaper, the Widow maker, the Undertaker, the Soul Eater, the Soul Hunter, Soul Collector, Soul harvester and Devil’s biggest Fear and a lot more. Death kills only those, which she believes deserve to be killed. She collects their souls or absorbs them to get stronger, but she prefers to collect them. She only absorbs a few powerful souls’ was readable on the page. There were a couple more pages about Death but Sarah skipped them and opened the chapter about War.  
She read that War is the strongest and cruellest one of the four Riders. His main task was to inspire people from different world’s to battle each other, which created wars between worlds, nations and races. He got stronger for each warrior and living being which died by the hand of the creatures he had inspired. Usually he made one of the nations stronger to make sure that the side he had favoured had won at the end. But sometimes he empowered both of them to the same level, because he wanted to see an exciting battle. Sometimes he had joined the battle because he loved to slaughter weaker creatures. He loved to conquer other worlds in the universe and he takes the heads of strong creatures, he has slain, as trophies. She took a quick glance at the pages which followed page 258 but the information she got from there weren’t useful at all.  
“Did you found something interesting?” Krixa asked as she appeared behind Sarah  
“Yeah I found a lot of interesting things”  
“About a druid or a shaman?”  
“Nah, about the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, or also known as Riders of the Apocalypse”  
“I never heard that they were called Riders instead of Horsemen in my entire life”  
“Because everyone thinks that they are male, but there is a high chance that Death is a woman, so HorseMEN wouldn’t fit to them.”  
“Smart-arse”  
“What? It’s the truth. We don’t want to discriminate anyone of the Riders by calling them Horsemen”  
“Nobody cares. If that is the truth, everybody calls them Horsemen not Riders”  
“But…”  
“I don’t care”  
“Fine, can I at least tell you what I read in the books”  
“Is it necessary?”  
“Not really but…”  
“No buts, if it’s not necessary I don’t want to know it. I help you with the prophecy only.  
“Fine then not” Sarah said a little bit upset as she looked at Krixa, who looked annoyed in another direction.  
Sarah asked Krixa about her search for a shaman or a druid and Krixa told her that she had heard about an old male druid who lives three kilometers away from here. The druid should be the best prophecy and dream interpreter in the whole world. Sarah told Krixa that she wanted to travel to the druid on the next day but they have to get some sleep before. Sarah said that she needed more time to read the book and Krixa told her to put the book into the backpack. Sarah told her that would be stealing but Krixa responded that if nobody see is its okay and nobody will miss the book anyway because there are millions of books in this library. She also told her that she should stop being a wet plankedand should act like a bad ass and not like a coward. Krixa placed the book in her backpack after she made sure that nobody saw them. They were silent while Sarah searched for other interesting books, because Krixa did not want to speak to her. They found a lot of books about magic, common creatures, magical artefacts, special and magical places. She put a large, heavily damaged book about the history of Astaotov in the backpack.  
Clay and Cedric returned after two hours with a large, heavy and thick green book. Sarah asked them which kind of relic, they were searching but Cedric told them that it is a secret so he could not say anything about it because he searched the relic for his clan and they had forbidden him to tell anyone anything about the object. Sarah asked him about his clan and he told him that he is a high ranked leader of the clan, which is called “The Four Flames of Vengeance”. He said that his clan was established to save and protect normal people who are not able to defend themselves by their own, against monsters, bandits and rogues. He had not told them any details about his clan, but Sarah guessed that the head of the clan was made out of four skilled warrior or mages.  
She made them the suggestion to spend the night in rooms of one of the taverns. The men agreed and the four left the library after they put every book, they had chosen, in Krixa’s backpack. They walked to one of the larger taverns and they entered it through the front door. The tavern was filled with more than three dozen tables, with four chairs on each table. Most of the tables were taken by costumers, from different age and race. Judged by their appearance, most of the costumers were male and older than forty.  
They asked the barkeeper, an old man with a bald head, if a few rooms were free. He told them, that there were only two rooms free and in each room were two beds.  
“Krixa and I will share a room and you both can have the other room” Sarah said. The men agreed and the barkeeper gave them the keys to the rooms. Sarah took Krixa to their room and they entered the room. In the room were two beds, two chairs and a small wardrobe. The room had no windows and the floor was made out of light brown wood whereas the walls were made out of marmot.  
“I have to tie you on the bed” Sarah said  
“Why?”  
”Because I don’t fully trust you”  
“But you freed me from my cuffs to help Clay and Cedric and I did not run away instead”  
“Yes that is true but you have to earn my trust before I free you from your cuffs”  
“Ah c’mon that’s not necessary”  
“It is. Prove me that I can trust you.  
”Alright, do whatever you want”  
Sarah pushed her to the bed, which stand next to the door. She laid Krixa on the bed and tied her left hand with an extra cuff to one of the four bedposts. Sarah locked the door and she laid herself on the other bed. Sarah slowly fell asleep. She woke up the next day and she looked for Krixa, who was still asleep. She is cute while she sleeps Sarah thought. She unlocked the door, left the room and locked the door from outside. She walked back to the bar and ordered some breakfast for her prisoner and herself. She went back in their room and she waited almost half of an hour before she heard knocks on the door.  
She opened the door and expected a man or a woman with the food but instead she found Jane Telkin, who stood in front of the door, with a big grin on her face. She looked exactly like the version of her in Sarah’s visions. She wore a heavy and grey armour, which was very thin for its weight. The armour was decorated with pattern, which looked like skulls and demon horns. She was as tall as Sarah. Her hairstyle was comb in a side-cut, so that most of her hair covered the right side of her face. The rest of her face was covered with war paint, which looked like a combination out of circles, stripes and weird looking symbols. She had applied a thin blue grease on her lips. She wore her two swords on her back, which were taller than herself.  
“We finally meet each other” Jane greeted provocative.  
“What do you want from me? Why are you persuading me? Who has sent you and your team?” Sarah asked angrily while she looked closely at the pink haired woman.  
“Too many questions. I will answer one of them. I’m here to kill you” she said and her grin got wider and her eyes sparkled, but the sparkle was not a beautiful one it was an evil one. Sarah tried to draw her sword but Jane was faster and she jumped in front of Sarah and punched her right into her face, which such a powerful strength so that Sarah flew through the entire room, through the room’s wall and she pierced the wall from the house behind the tavern and landed in the living room. Dozen large wall pieces laid on her but she pushed them away with a magical shockwave.  
As she stood up she immediately felt a lot of pain, the punch and the landing had hurt her a lot. She noticed the two giant holes in the tavern wall and the wall of the house, as she glanced in the direction, where her attacker stood. Jane disappeared and appeared within two seconds in front of her and dug her elbow deep in Sarah’s stomach. The silver haired woman grasped for air but the other woman laid her hands immediately around Sarah’s neck and strangled her. Sarah did not get enough air so she almost pasted out. She heard the muffled sound of the pink haired woman’s evil laugh, as if she was thousand kilometers away from here. Jane looked at Sarah’s face which colour had become white as chalk.  
“It’s over now” Jane said as she strengthened her grip around Sarah’s throat. Sarah’s resistance got weaker and weaker and she finally gave up. Jane let the lifeless body drop to the ground and she turned around and walked to the hole. She was ready to jump in the room where the water spirit was tied up to the bed. She heard a strange noise and she turned around and saw that Sarah stood there upright, as if her body wasn’t affected by any wounds or any pain. Her whole skin was covered by the black marks, which were caused by the curse. Her eyes shinned pitch-black and her body radiated a dark, uncomfortable and scary aura.  
“This is getting more interesting, I like it” Jane said with a smile.  
“You will not enjoy this, I’ll promise” Sarah said with a deep voice.  
“Show me what you have” Jane taunted.  
“As you wish” Sarah replied, before she leaped right in front of the other woman and she hit her right in the face so that she staggered back. Sarah pushed her out of the hole and her enemy landed hard on the ground. She groaned in pain but she stood up in the same moment as Sarah landed on the ground next to her. Sarah clenched her left fist and performed a strike, which she aimed at Janes head. Jane was fast enough so she could dodge the attack.  
“Too slow” she said as she drew both of her swords and attacked Sarah but Sarah blocked her attacks. Her swords were two meter fifty large and their blades were wide, thick and made out of illamatria, one of the most stable materials. The blades had a dark blue colour but the blades edge was dark red. A large black crystal was forged into each blade’s tip.  
How is she able to move so fast with her heavy armour and these heavy swords? She has to be pretty strong. I should not underestimate her Sarah thought. Sarah looked around and noticed that they were in a small street, which wasn’t used by the inhabitants at all. Sarah thought about running away instead of fighting but she was sure that she doesn’t want to run her whole life away from Jane and her team. She noticed that the street behind her becomes narrow the further the street went.  
Sarah saw an opportunity to defeat her opponent. Her plan was to lure Jane into the thin street and fight her there. The buildings walls would probably reduce her movement because the large swords would bump into the walls if Jane tries to attack or block Sarah’s attacks. Which should weak Jane by a lot, because she would not able to attack her or parry her strikes. Jane’s upper body would be a perfect target for her attacks, but her armour was to stable, so that her blade wouldn’t pierce through it, her head would be a safer target. She went back slowly in a defensive posture, while she kept an eye on the pink haired woman. Jane followed her slowly. Both of them kept their focus on their opponent, they wanted to make no wrong movement. She lured her into the small street and she dashed forward and aimed a quick blow on Jane’s head, Jane tried to parry the attack but her swords crashed in the wall, which bordered on the street. Jane was not fast enough to completely dodge the blow, but the blade grazed her left cheek and it left a large cut in her face. 

“You stupid bitch” Jane hissed in anger as she crushed the walls around her easily with her swords in one strike.  
“Damn it” Sarah whispered as she noticed that her plan has failed. “  
You really thought that you could beat me in his thin street. You are really stupid if you thought that” the Obliterator said amused.  
Shit, what do I do now? That was my only chance to kill her quickly before her team appears. I wonder where they are. Do they wait until one of us dies or do they support Jane if I would be able to defeat her? Sarah though as looked closely on the debris, which laid next to Jane. She took a quick peek in the inside of two buildings and saw a few scared children with their family, on the house. They hid behind a large table and hoped that nobody hurt them. In the tavern’s room stood a lot of shelves with food and bottles filled with different liquids, a storage room.  
“These marks make you look very ugly, you know that? Is this a kind of a transformation or how do you got stronger within a few seconds? And how could you fake your own dead?” Jane asked.  
“It’s not a transformation, it’s a curse” Sarah hissed while she kept her focus on her opponent.  
“A curse? I didn’t know that curses save one’s life. I only heard about curses, which harm people” Jane asked confused.  
“It’s a bit complicated, but you are not here for talking, so let’s finish this quickly” Sarah answered and a visible golden aura, which was made out of million flashes, appeared around her swords’ blade.  
“Now you use magic, you little cheater” the pink haired attacker said as she stepped forward in Sarah’s direction.  
“It’s not cheating if you are too dumb to learn magic” Sarah taunted as she puts her index and middle finger of the right hand to make a special hand gesture.  
Jane immediately taunted back “I can control magic but I don’t need to use it, for defeating a little worm like you”.  
She roared and a red visible aura appeared around her body, and her size was increased by a quarter.  
“Prepare to die” Jane shouted as she run in Sarah’s direction, but she immediately jumped back, after a few meter and dodged a lighting strike, which almost hit her.  
“Nice try”, Jane said amused, “but not good enough”.  
“You forgot one little detail” Sarah said while she was smiling.  
“What?” Jane asked.  
“Lightning always strikes twice” the silver haired fighter responded amused as she watched that her opponent got hit by a second lighting strike. The strike was so powerful and large, that Jane lost her hold and fell to the ground. Jane groaned in pain as she slowly got up in a kneeling position, a big hole was in her stomach and a lot of blood flowed out of her wound and her mouth. She pressed on hand on the wound, which was as big as a plate.  
Sarah noticed that the lighting strike had pierced Jane’s stomach with her armour.  
“H…H..How.. is this possible? How c…could your attack pierce…th…through my armour?” Jane stuttered horrified.  
“Because no armour can resist Zeus’s lightning.” Sarah responded. “  
Y…You..You have the power of Zeus” Jane said, her eyes widened.  
“I don’t have all of this power, only a part of this full power, but it’s enough so that I can create powerful lightning strikes, which destroy most materials. Now tell me who send you and why he or she wants me dead, or I’ll finish you now” Sarah said impatient.  
“Zeus power protected you and faked your death, now I understand why you live after your breathing stopped. But I don’t concede, the time has come, it’s time to show you my true battle form”, Jane replied with a huge smile in her face.  
“You want to transform yourself, that sounds cool but you forgot one thing, a transformation always requires some time and I won’t let you have enough time for that.”  
“Don’t worry I will buy her the time she needs” a strange voice shouted from behind. Sarah immediately turned around and noticed that a person stood at the end of the street. According to the sound of the voice, the person should be male. The person was almost ten centimeter taller than her and he wore a long and red cloak with a hood, which reached to its knees. The person’s head was hidden behind a grey mask, which looked like a skull. The man’s boots were made of black leather, and they reached to his knees. His gloves reached to his elbows and, they were made out of the same material. She saw that he carried no weapon, but she guessed that he hid his weapons under his cloak.  
He pulled out a long necklace, which was made out of a lot of violet pearls. Sarah closed the distance between her and Jane, but shr stopped immediately, as she felt a penetrating pain in her head. It felt like that her head stood closely before an explosion. From the corner of her left eye she saw that the pearls shinned bright. She kneeled down and dropped her weapon and laid both of her hands on her temple with the hope that it would reduce the pain.  
Jane stood up slowly and she smiled down at Sarah.  
“You have to transform yourself now, commander, or you will bleed to death soon” the strange man said. “  
I know” Jane answered as she walked to Sarah and lift up the chin of the silver haired woman.  
“I want that you will see the whole beauty of my transformation before I kill you”. Sarah looked at her with an expression, which showed pure hatred for Jane. Jane stroke Sarah’s chin and she stepped back. 

“Witness the true power of the Obliterator of Dju’Kan”, she shouted.  
Her face twisted and her eyes glowed in a dark and fearsome red. Her hair changed its colour to a light-pink which looked almost blond. Out of her head spread two large horns, which curved over her head like a ring with a small opening. From her horns spread three large and two small spikes, with regular distance between the spikes. Each horn looked like a wing without the feathers. Under her piercing red eyes was her well-formed sharp nose and her lips, which were red like a rose, her entire face was beautiful. Her armor started to disintegrate and the armor of her arms and legs started to melt together with the skin and bones of her arms. Her shoulders looked like her armors shoulder plates with many keen pikes. Her fingers were long and sharp. Her forearms were strewed by small red crystal eyes, which stared dangerously at Sarah. Her upper body was almost naked, only her big breasts were half covered by the same skin like her arms. Her wounds disappeared.  
Damn her body is so hot…. What the fuck am I thinking? I have other problems. I have no time to admire her sexy upper body and her round breasts… Damn it I thought about her curves again… I have to concentrate myself. I have to free myself from his physical attack. Sarah thought.  
She looked closely at Jane. Jane’s ass and legs were covered by the same black skin, which looked very though. Her kneecaps were black skulls with red, piercing eyes and her feet were large with three sharp toes. She was a demon now. She clapped and a large axe appeared in her hands. The axe’s shaft was over two meters long and the blade was curved and its size was twice as large as her upper body. The axe’s blade was glimmering in a mixture of red and orange and it looks like that the blade heated up.  
She stepped in front of Sarah and sent her with a forceful kick into the wall of a building behind her. Sarah groaned in pain and she tried to stood up but the piercing pain in her head denied her attempt. Jane walked to hear and lifted her up and punched her hard in the face so that blood flowed out of her broken nose. Jane threw her against the opposite wall and Sarah landed hard on her back.  
“Do you want to say any last words before I will kill you?”, Jane asked amused.  
“Tell me who is responsible for my death”, Sarah answered and Jane responded  
“His name is Krayn, Zetaii Krayn” and she lifted up her axe, ready to smash it into the silver haired woman’s wounded body. She heard a painful scream from her team member and she turned her head around quickly. She saw that in his chest stuck a large spear, which was made out of black ice. Blooded flowed out of his wound and his mouth as he collapsed forward, his necklace fell to the ground and shattered, the pearls immediately stopped shining.  
“What the hell?” Jane screamed in anger. “Who are you?” she asked  
Sarah saw as a familiar person entered the street. “Don’t worry Sarah I got this” Krixa said as she stepped in front of the dead body. “  
Be careful she is pretty strong, don’t underestimate her” Sarah replied and she used the opportunity, the distracted Jane gave her, to roll a few steps to the left before she stood up. She immediately felt small amount of pain drove through her entire body. Jane noticed that she was surrounded by the two women.  
“I guess the fight is fair now” Krixa said as she created a dozen ice bullets. Sarah pulled up her sword and she charged at Jane with a loud battlecry. She brandished her sword in the demons direction but Jane was fast enough to parry her attack and hit her with the shaft of her axe while she cut through Krixa’s ice bullets, with the blade of her axe, in the same movement. She kicked Sarah in her stomach, which caused that Sarah felt backwards and landed on the ground. The demon sprinted in Krixa’s direction. She was only a few meter away from her, ready for a jump attack. Suddenly a strange person stood in front of Krixa, the persons eyes glowed golden.  
“Feel the power of the sun!” the person shouted. It happened so fast that the three women couldn’t discern the person’s appearance, because in a split second all women were blinded by an incredible bright light.


	6. Unexpected Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who saved them?

The blinding got weaker after a minute. Sarah blinked and rubbed her eyes. She got her vision back slowly. After a couple of minutes she could see everything around her. She saw Krixa next to her and knew immediately that they weren’t in Stillmaw anymore because she saw the town’s wall, which was thirty meters away from them.  
  
“What happened?” Sarah asked.  
  
“I don’t know” Krixa answered confused, “but the person saved us”.  
  
“What we do now?” Sarah asked  
  
“I don’t know, maybe use the opportunity and runaway”  
  
“But Cedric and Clay are still in the town”.  
  
“And? We don’t know them that much that we care about them. It’s suicide if we search them now in Stillmaw. They are on their own now.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No buts… Our agreement was that I help you with your problems, not with their problems”  
  
“Our agreement… Yes, you are right. Thanks for saving me, you could easily escape and let me die, but you didn’t. I appreciate that you saved me.”  
  
“So, do you trust me know? If I wanted you to see you dead I would have disappeared after I freed myself”  
  
“Yeah, I trust you now”  
  
“So, you promise me that you never chain me with these cuffs again?”  
  
“If you don’t like it, I will never chain you again, I will just do it if you ask me”  
  
“Why should I ever ask you to chain my hands with these cuffs?  
  
“I don’t know, maybe because you like to be chained”  
  
“Ah… yeah sure…, I definitely liked it to be your slave…” Krixa said ironical.  
  
“Whatever, we shouldn’t waste the opportunity, the mysterious person gave us. We should quickly search the druid, you had mentioned in the library. “  
  
“Yeah you are right” Krixa said as she walked a few steps towards north-east, “Don’t dawdle, we have a long walk before us”. She drank the green liquid and the marks of the curse disappeared. She healed her wounds with a simple healing spell.  
  
“Alright, I’m coming.” Sarah said as she walked behind the other woman.  
  
They walked a while and crossed forests, farms, lakes and rivers on their way. They stopped in front of a river, which was over one hundred meters wide and it flowed horizontal. They could not spot a way to cross the river.  
  
“What now?” Sarah asked.  
  
It’s just a no-brainer” Krixa said as she formed a couple of different gestures with both of her hands. The water parted into two halves and a small gap was created, in which both woman could pass the river without getting wet.  
  
Wow, are you a saint?” Sarah asked impressed.  
  
“No”, Krixa laughed, “I’m a water lord or lady in my case. I’m a high ranged water elemental or you can also call us water spirits. Water elementals and other elementals are a lot stronger than other races like humans, orcs, elves or other humanoids. Parting the water like that is just a simple task for water elementals like me.”  
  
Sarah smiled, “It’s cool but I’m a human and I can beat you without my amour and my weapons just with my naked bare body”.  
  
Krixa looked closely at her and said “You are special. You are not a normal human, you are a strong fighter and you can control powerful lightings”.  
  
“You are right, but you are not weak too, you can control water and create ice and your missals pierce through skin and bones without any problems. You can beat somebody from a larger distance but you can also beat your enemies in close combat, because you can change your body to your battle form.  
  
“You are right. I can control all states of water. I prefer fighting from a far distance because it is safer than fight someone in close combat.” Krixa replied.  
  
They walked through the gap and arrived at the opposite site of the river. Krixa snapped and the water went back to normal. They climbed on a large hill, which location was in the near of the river and they looked around and spotted the outline of a single house on the horizon. The house stood on a small hillock was surrounded by a lot of threes. Between them and the house were a lot of forests and smaller rivers. They even spotted a large bog on the half of the distance.  
  
“We probably have to walk three or four days. I’m not sure it is difficult to estimate the entire distance” Sarah said.  
  
“We should keep walking before Jane and her team catches up with us” Krixa replied.  
  
Sarah nodded and they started walking. They walked for almost five hours before they decided to take a break. They passed a river, which was fifty meters wide. The walked into a nearing forest and they made sure that nobody had followed them before they started climbing into the crown of a very large tree. This was the ideal place for a break.  
  
They could hide in the tree’s crown and spot their pursuers when they would get closer to them. Both women sat themselves down on a large and thick branch. Sarah gave Krixa some bread and flesh. She told Krixa that they have to hunt some animals soon because her supplies were almost exhausted. Krixa told her that she can catch some fish without any problems.  
  
The women ate their food and took a break over thirty minutes. They climbed the tree down, they left the forest and kept walking towards the house. They passed another river, which was seventy meters wide. Sarah turned around, “Damn it” she said. Krixa also turned around and asked “What’s wrong?” Sarah pointed at the five small silhouettes in front of the forest, which they had left before thirty minutes. They were almost four thousand meters away from them.  
  
“They are there, we only have a small lead and they have their horses with them, so they will catch up to us in less than twenty minutes. We can’t fight them or run away, we have to hide in a forest and hope that they don’t find us” Sarah said.  
  
“That doesn’t sound like a good plan”  
  
“It’s the best plan we have, we can try to split them and catch each member alone and kill them one by one”  
  
“Alright let’s do it.”  
  
Sarah’s good eyes made it possible that she noticed every move the silhouettes did. She saw that one of the silhouettes carried something long in its left hand. The silhouette dismounted from its horse and the person took a run up and threw the spear in Sarah’s and Krixa’s direction.  
  
“Watch out”, Sarah hissed as she immediately ran to the left along the river. Krixa had no time to think about it as she run in the opposite direction. They didn’t look but they felt that the ground trembled, followed by a gigantic explosion, which created a shockwave. The shockwave knocked both women back. Krixa was pushed against a large tree, she bounced back and she landed hard on a thick root. She was unconscious immediately.  
Sarah got more luck. She landed in the river but she was too shocked and she wasn’t able to get out of the river fast enough. It took her over three minutes to get out of the river and she felt the soaking wet clothes on her skin. She took off her clothes, so that she only wore her armor. She noticed a large crater in the ground, where she and Krixa stood a couple of minutes ago.  
  
She walked to the crater, which was fifty meters deep and one hundred meters wide. A large spear was stuck in the deepest point. The spear glowed in a sinister neon blue. The spear started to vibrate and the ground also vibrated after a few seconds. Sarah watched in shook as her pursuers appeared next to the spear, only twenty meters away from her. She felt their auras and she noticed that, all five person’s auras were equally powerful. The spear and the ground stopped to vibrate.  
  
Jane was still in here demon form. On Jane’s left side stood the person who had thrown the spear. It was a warrior who had a spectral-like body, which shined red and was partly covered by brown bandages, so that his body shined in strips through the bandages. The person did not seem to be injured so Sarah wondered why the spectral creature wore the bandages. His armor was composed out of a corselet with wide shoulder plates, which would have ended above his belly muscles, if its belly muscles would have existed.  
A pair of bracers which protected his forearms and greaves also belonged to his armor. His amor was made out of obsidian, which gave it its black color. Sarah was sure that powerful magic was responsible, that his armor stuck on his spectral-like body and did not drop off. The body of the spectral knight’s horse was also spectral-like and covered by brown bandages.  
  
Next to spectral warrior stood a woman, who sat on a warg, a creature which looks like a much taller mutated wolf. Compared to Jane, the woman was not beautiful. Her physics were muscular and stocky. She was a head smaller than Jane and she had wide hips. She got greasy and short black hair and she got a flat face with a flattened nose. Her upper and underarms were muscular and decorated by black ugly tattoos. Instead of armor she wore thick wolf furs. Her trousers and her boots were made out of brown leather. She carried a huge battle axe, which was made out of pure steel.  
  
On Jane’s right sight stood a man, who was totally covered in black leather clothes. His head was covered by a black hood and the half of his face under his eyes was hidden by a scarf. He was tall and he had a slender body. A lot of daggers of different size and forms were made out of different materials, hung on his belt. The man was an assassin with a high probability.  
  
Next to him stood a male elf with violet, long hair and a pale skin. His eyes glowed violet and his face was covered by a scarf with some teeth sewn in the fabric, which was a part of his chest- and shoulder plate armor. His stomach and arms weren’t covered by armor. He had a red cape which came out of the back of his upper body’s armor and cloth. It went upwards.The cloth behind his head looked very aristocratically and noble. His legs where covered by a skirt which looked like the lower part of a robe. His whole outfit was colored in dark red and grey. A lot of large purple glowing crystals were built in his armor.  
  
His arms and stomach were a muscular, but not as muscular as the arms of the wargrider. His fingers were longer than the fingers of normal elves and he had long, black and sharp fingernails. He carried a long magic wand, which was curved after half of its length, with an upper jaw of a skull of a demon-horse at the top. The skulls eyes sockets glowed in the same color as his eyes and the skull also had two large horns on its skullcap. The man looked like a noble undead mage in total.  
  
“There is no way for escape for you now Sarah. Give up and this will be easier for us. You can also resist and fight us that would be more fun for us.” Jane said with a large grin on her face.  
  
“I won’t give up that easily” Sarah replied as she drew her sword and moved her body to defensive pose.  
  
Jane made a small gesture and the spectral knight walked a few steps forward and clapped with its hands. The earth shook suddenly as the spear was removed from the ground and it flew up until it floated over the crater’s opening. The spear disappeared in a blink of an eye and the spear appeared in front of the knight, who grabbed it quickly. He took a swing and threw his spear in Sarah’s direction. The spear was so fast that she hadn’t even the smallest chance to block or dodge it. Lucky for here the spear was caught with one hand by a mysterious person, who suddenly stood in front of her.  
  
The person was over two meters tall and wore a light blue, massive armor which was decorated with lots of gold. The top of its closed helmet and its visor was blue and the rest of his helmet was golden. Its shoulder plates, its corselet and its arm guards were a lot more massive than the rest of its armor. The armor around its forearms was made out of a special and rare element, which was usually created, while obsidian and ultra-rare and powerful precious stones were melt together. She felt that the mysterious person had no aura, because its armor suppressed it probably.  
  
“Who are you?” Jane asked.  
  
Sarah looked at her protector and noticed that the person hadn’t moved a single muscle since it had caught the spear. The mysterious person stayed silent.  
  
“Who are you and what do you want”.  
  
The mysterious knight said nothing.  
  
I asked you a question, answer me or we will kill you immediately”, Jane said with a very annoyed tone.  
  
The mysterious person turned its head a little in the demons direction. “Who am I? That’s none for your business!” a deep surly and unfriendly male voice said, which came out of the knights helmet.  
  
“How you dare to speak with our leader, the mighty Jane Telkin, the Obliterator of Dju’Kan, one of the strongest demons in this world, one of War’s personal guards, in this unacceptable tone?” the spectral knight said in an angry tone and Sarah noticed that his body shined in a stronger red than before.  
  
“Stop asking questions” the mysterious man said as he turned his head to the spectral knight and starred at it.  
  
The spectral knights clapped with his hands and send its spear the signal to come back to its owner. The spear vibrated but it did not move a single centimeter.  
  
“What? That’s impossible” the spectral creature shouted, his hands flashed for a moment and suddenly it held another much larger spear in its hand, the other spear which the mysterious knight held was dissolved in a few seconds.  
  
“Let’s us make a deal, you concede and give this ugly whore to us and we let you live” the spectral knight said. The mysterious man remained silent.  
  
“You had your chance” the spectral knight said angry as it jumped thirty meters in the air and it was ready to throw the spear.  
  
The mysterious man jumped in front of the other knight and lent his right hand on the spear and its left hand on his opponents face and pushed its head back. They floated and wrestled in the air, only ten meters away from Sarah. It seems that nobody got had the upper hand, but suddenly Sarah’s protector snatched the spear away from his opponent and impaled his enemy with its own spear. He appeared in front of Sarah and threw her on his shoulder and he teleported to Krixa’s unconscious body.  
  
He sat her down on the ground and he created a powerful golden barrier, which had the form of a dome, around them. This process took two seconds. Sarah saw that the spectral knight’s body’s red color had changed into grey and the spear exploded and torn its owner in pieces. The shockwave, which was created by the explosion, flung Jane and her team, in different directions. Sarah starred at her protector in surprise.  
  
“We don’t have much time. Run to the small house on the hill, I will distract them” the mysterious knight said  
  
“Who are you? Why do you help me”  
  
“We don’t have enough time for questions. I will explain everything to you later. Now run” he said with a much friendlier tone.  
  
Sarah nodded and she flung Krixa over her shoulder and she started to run.


	7. A chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this book. It has 21 chapters mostly 6 to 8 pages per Chapter or 4000+ words. I work on a small project right now. It's a Crossover between League of Legends and World of Warcraft. Maybe i will upload the first chapter in a week. Comment if you want to read this Crossover, its lesbian fanfiction of course. I will try to upload a chapter every two or three days. After the Crossover I will start the second book of this series and a prequal later.

Sarah ran more than half an hour before she stopped in front of a small lake. She has looked back permanently to guarantee that nobody had followed her. “I hope that this will work” she muttered as she laid Krixa in the lake. She stared at Krixa but nothing happened. She felt one of her pursuer’s auras, which was very close to her.  
  
“Damn it” she whispered as she lifted up Krixa’s upper body and started to shake her rapidly. She felt that the aura came closer and she wished she could run away with Krixa but she knew that her pursuer will caught her soon enough, if she has to carry Krixa the whole time. After a minute of shaking Krixa without success, she sensed that her pursuer was very close. She placed her head in front of Krixa’s own and she checked if Krixa was still breathing. Fortunately she was but Sarah noticed that she did not get enough air and she would be choked to death if she wouldn’t get enough oxygen.  
  
Sarah laid one of her hands on Krixa’s body and put pressure on her chest. She opened Krixa mouth with her other hand and she placed her lips on the other woman’s lips and blew oxygen in Krixa’s mouth. She strengthened the pressure on Krixa’s chest and suddenly Krixa opened her eyes and inhaled more air with her nose. Sarah looked in Krixa’s beautiful eyes. She noticed that she accidentally kissed Krixa and Krixa kissed her back, she tried to pull away but her body did not obey her anymore. Both women hold the kiss for half of a minute before Sarah got the control over her body back and pulled away.  
  
“Okay, that was an interesting greeting” Krixa said taken by surprise.  
  
“Good you are alive”, Sarah said happily.  
  
“We are getting pursued by someone. Are you able to fight or should we run away instead?” she asked.  
  
Krixa pushed Sarah off her and both stood up immediately and said “Each team member is stronger than one of us, but I guess that we can beat them one by one if we hold together. Let’s run until we find an opportunity to lore him into a trap”  
”Sounds like a plan” Sarah replied. 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do you protect this little whore? She don’t even know who you are, why do you risk your life for her?” Jane asked and looked at the mysterious knight, who prevented her from hunting Sarah.  
  
“You definitely ask too many questions, you talk too much haven’t your boyfriend told you that you are a windbag?” the mysterious knight said with an emotionless voice.  
  
“I don’t have a boyfriend or a husband, or a partner from the male gender and I will never have one. You should treat me with more respect or I will get angry and kill you by the slowest and most brutal possible way, which you can’t even image” Jane answered.  
  
The mysterious knight lifted up his head a little so that he could watch her closely, “we will see who will die at the end” he taunted.  
  
Jane laughed amused. “What is so funny?” the knight asked.  
  
“It’s funny that really think that you have a chance against me. I will tear you apart clean the ground with your entrails” Jane replied  
  
“You are very confident, maybe too self-confident. But how humans say? ‘Pride comes before the fall’” her opponent said as he walked slowly in her direction.  
  
“You are funny but at the end I will be the one who will laugh because I will hold your stupid head in my hand, after I’m done with you. “ Jane said an created an axe out of nowhere. The axe was much larger than the specimen she had used during the fight with Sarah. She sprinted to him and brandished her axe after him. The axe rebounded by the contact. Jane brandished her axe after him again and again but his armor blocked all of her attacks. Jane opened her mouth and spewed large, dark red flames. The flames damaged his armor but they weren’t hot enough to melt it.  
  
“Nice try” he said and he stood in front of her unimpressed. She got angry and she spewed more flames but the mysterious man jumped to the left sight and dodged the flames. “Is that all you have got?” he said with a disrespectful tone. She opened her mouth wider and a large fire ball came out of her mouth. She aimed at his chest and fired the missile at him but he bashed it away with a simple punch. The fireball flowed back to Jane and would have hit here, but she was fast enough and dodged the missile.  
  
Jane’s facial expression changed to an upset one. She charged forwards and attacked him. Thousand blows, punched and kicks hailed on the mysterious man but all of Jane’s attacks were blocked by him or by a golden barrier which surrounded his armor.  
  
“Let’s finish this” he said bored. He took a swing at Jane, who had no chance to block his attack. His punch hit her in the stomach, and the punch was so powerful flung one thousand meters backwards and she stopped as she collided with a large rock and was pressed in the rock’s surface. 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran for a while before they saw a small mouth of a cave only three hundred meters away from them. Sarah turned her hand and saw that the assassin in his black clothes followed them. He was only sixty meters behind them and he pulled a lot of daggers out of his belt and threw them in their direction. Krixa created a tall ice wall, which was over 3 meters high and 5 meters wide. The wall floated ten centimeters over the ground and followed them quickly. The wall blocked all daggers.  
  
They kept running until the entrance was only fifty meters away from them. They assassin jumped forward and destroyed the ice wall with a powerful kick. He landed on the ground and drew much larger daggers, which glowed in a dark blue.  
“Prepare to die” he shouted as he aimed for Sarah’s head but Sarah was faster and shot lighting in his direction but the assassin was fast enough to almost dodge the lighting, so that just grazed them at the right side of his hip. A little bit blood flowed out of his wound but he ignored it and he threw more daggers in the women’s direction. Krixa created a lot of small ice spikes and threw them on their pursuer. Most of the spikes collided with the daggers and destroyed them all. Only a few spikes flew further. He assassin jumped behind a large tree immediately so that the missiles missed him by far. Krixa created more spikes and threw them in his direction.  
  
The hail of ice spikes prevented the assassin from moving. His only option was to hide behind the tree, if he did not want to get hit by the twenty centimeters long, sharp ice spikes. Sarah and Krixa almost reached the entrance but they stopped immediately as the wargrider appeared on top on her warg in front of the mouth of the cave.  
  
“Here is the end of the line” the black haired woman said.  
  
Sarah looked to Krixa and said, “We don’t have another option. We have to fight them.” Krixa nodded and signalised her companion that she will fight against the muscular woman.  
  
“Come here and fight me fat pig or is your little dog to slow for catching me” Krixa taunted as build an ice bridge over the wargrider and the cave. She glide over the fifty meters long bridge in a few seconds. The warg jumped over cave’s entrance and the wargrider followed Krixa.  
  
Sarah drew her sword and sprinted over to the tree, where the assassin hid behind, the assassin left his hiding place and threw a dagger at her, which pierced through her left hand and caused that she dropped her weapon. Sarah ignored the pain and she jumped forward and dug her right fist into the assassins face. The assassin fell almost twenty meters back and he collided with a thick rock. She sprinted to him and gave him another powerful punch, but this time in his stomach. The assassin roared in pure anger as he disappeared.  
Sarah looked around and searched him but she couldn’t find him. She pulled the dagger of, it hurt for a second but Sarah ignored the pain, she had felt much crueller pain in the past. After a few seconds, three persons appeared who looked exactly like the assassin. The three assassins attack her with quick and deadly technique. She was able to block or dodge all of them but the assassins got faster and more precisely. She took a few hits, fortunately most of the stabs and blows only grazed her. She observed them closely and quickly saw through the assassins trick. He had created two clones, which copied his attacks and actions. She fought with them over five minutes. She had observed them long enough and knew which of them the original was. Sarah had found out that the two copies were a millisecond slower than the original. The assassin stood five meters in front of her and his clones stood on his left side. “Your little trick won’t help you against me” Sarah shouted as she pulled up her sword and sprinted towards the assassins. 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane was paralysed for a couple of seconds, her body hurt like hell and a she had lost a lot of blood. It took a lot of effort to move her body and she stood up. She wasn’t even able to stand straight anymore. She saw that the mysterious man walked quickly to her. He stopped in front of her and punched her through the rock. She was buried under the rock’s boulders, she tried to free herself but she failed.  
  
“I thought you are a lot stronger but I guess inherited more of the beauty of your mother than the strength of your father” he said as he looked at the boulders.  
  
Jane freed herself after a lot of attempts and she huddled in front of him, because she was not able to stand up. Her upper body was completely covered with her own blood.  
  
“You know nothing about my parents”, she said as she supported herself with her axe as she stood up slowly. “I do know a lot about them. Your father was killed by the horseman War and you serve him now? You father would be ashamed of you”, he replied as he teared out a, over ten meters big, stone of the rock next to him and he held it over his head.  
  
“Shut up I don’t believe that he is dead, you know nothing”, Krixa hissed.  
  
“I saw how he died. War pierced his sword through your father’s hearth. I wish I could have saved him but War’s elite warriors stopped me as I was about to defend your father”  
  
“I don’t believe you. My master would never have killed my father”  
  
“You don’t know your master at all but that doesn’t matter now. The fact is that you do the dirty work for your father’s murderer and your mother Aphrodite does the only thing she is good at, this little whore. She is having sex with powerful and beautiful men and women all the time, even with War”  
  
“Stop insulting my mother I will rip your stupid head apart”  
  
“I see that were a small part of your father in you”, the mysterious man said as Jane took all effort to stand straight in front him. “Your father, the mighty God of…” he said but he was interrupted by the demon lady, who crashed her fist in his visor and he stepped backwards and dropped the rock at the ground, in surprise. Jane’s eyes and body glowed in a dangerous red and she looked angry at him.  
  
“I said shut up” she shouted as she jumped forward and destroyed his helmet with a single punch. His handsome face showed a surprised expression. His hair was short and brown and the left half of his face was mostly covered scares, which were caused by fire. Jane created a massive shockwave. The mysterious man was thrown away by the explosion and landed two hundred meters behind his original position. He noticed that she was stronger by ten times than before.  
  
“Not bad” he said as she appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach, she spewed a lot of blood but she immediately hit him with her axe. The axe pierced through he armor, which covered the left side of his hips, and his skin  
  
“Arrgh” he screamed and he kept a firm grip on her left arm, which held her axe. Jane tried to free herself but the mysterious man broke her arm. Sarah screamed loud as she instantly dropped her axe and stumbled back. “You bastard, you will pay for this” Jane roared as she formed a large and powerful black sphere. 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The assassin fell to the ground after Sarah had hit him with a lot of powerful sword strikes. His upper cloth was completely ragged and his upper body was covered by dozen deep cuts. Sarah tried to finish him with a final strike but he was fast enough and rolled to the left side and he got up very quickly. He made a quick gesture with his hand and teleported two hundred meters away from Sarah. His wounds disappeared and a black aura wrapped itself around his body and his eyes glowed dark. “The darkness…” he said as his skin changed its colour into a dark purple. His arms and legs stretched and his whole body increased by a lot. His fair fell out and his finger and teeth went larger and sharper. His clothes were teared to pieces. He looked more like a monster than a human being. “…consumes me”, the monster shouted with a high-pitched and creepy voice as he finished his transformation. He was over two meters tall and his body was very muscular. The monster appeared in front of her in kicked her in the air, he grabbed the ankle of her left foot and he threw her against a large tree with orange leaves. She felt the pain immediately as she collided with the tree.  
  
She manged to stand up quickly but the monster already stood in front of her and punched her through the tree. The monster attacked her a lot of times and with each hit he hurt her a little more. Sarah noticed that the monster was stronger but his movement slower than his human form. She attacked him but his reactions were much faster than before his transformation. Sarah knew that she could not beat him in melee combat, so she decided attack him from the distance. 

She ran away and fired a long ray of lightning at him. He jumped to the side and the ray missed him. Sarah increased her speed with a common magic spell and she noticed that she was faster by a lot than her opponent. An annoyed sound slipped out of the monster’s jaw as he transformed back into his human form, his clothes weren’t destroyed anymore. He took up the chase and he increased his speed too. Sarah threw a lot of lightings at him but he dodged them without having a problem. He would have caught up to here very soon, if he would have kept running but instead he teleported himself in front of Sarah and tried to dig his favourite knife, which blade had a weird curved form, in her collar. 

Sarah grabbed his wrist, in which he held his knife, and she threw him against a larger rock. She took the opportunity and jumped over the rock and kept running. The assassin got up quickly and sprinted straight in her direction. He was a lot faster than her and he threw a couple of knives at her. She was able to block and dodge them but that caused her to slow down a bit. He chased her over a distance of two hundred meter before he jumped and landed behind her.

She jumped over a tree on the ground in front of her. At the same time she dodged the incoming dagger, which would have hit her. She glanced over her shoulder only to see that the assassin, who tried to kill her, disappeared in a blink of an eye. She felt a lot of pain as his iron fist hit her in her left cheek, she stumbled and fell face first into the dust. The cloaked man kicked her in the back as he laughed cruelly.

“It’s over” he said. He pulled another dagger out of his belt. She tried to stand up but the pain in her back denied her attempt. She let a pain filled sound slip her throat. She pulls herself up a little but the slim man kicked her in the back again.

“It’s over Sarah. That’s what you call yourself now, right? Sarah Darkbinder? Pathetic!” he said as he targeted her head for quick blow. 

Sarah closed her eyes. “This is it? Is this the end?” she mumbled more to herself than to her attacker. No! I won’t die, not today” she thought as she noticed that the marks of the curse appeared on her skin. Sarah snipped with her fingers of her. The assassin got hit by the strongest lightning strike Sarah ever had created, which came out of the sky within less than a second. The lightning went through his whole body, he fell and landed on his back. He screamed in pain, his whole body was covered with his blood, red flames spread over his body. The pain was so enormous so that he wasn’t able to move. Sarah stood up and walked in front of him. She looked at him and her facial expression changed into pure anger as she saw the assassins smile. 

“Dumb fool” he hissed as he disappeared. 

Sarah instantly knew that she had killed a clone. She turned around quickly and noticed that the assassin appeared behind her in his monster form. 

“Now I got you” he shouted as he jumped on her. 

Sarah was able to dodge his attack but he managed to dig his teeth in her right forearm, she screamed in pain and tried to shake him off but his teeth were too deep in her flesh. She rammed her sword deep in his chest and sent powerful lightings through her sword in his body. He tried to rip her arm of but the pain was to enormous so that he had to remove his teeth from her arm. Sarah shoved her sword deeper in his chest until the sword pierced through the monsters hearth. The monster made a last shrill cry before his body became limp and his eyes became glassy. She pulled her sword out of his upper body and she smiled as she watched closely how the lifeless violet body fell to the ground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The sphere above Jane’s right hand grew larger and large within a few seconds until its radius was larger than three meters. “Prepare to die” she roared as she threw the sphere at him and she jumped over a hundred and fifty meters back. The mysterious man stretched his hands out as the sphere was close to him and he stopped the sphere. It looks easy for him but it wasn’t. It cost him a lot of strength to deny the sphere’s movement.  
“Impossible, this can’t be real” Jane screamed in pure anger and hatred. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, surrender or I have to kill you” he said as he pushed the sphere a few centimeters back. Pure anger distorted her face as her aura went stronger

“I would rather kill myself than surrender” she hissed. 

“Do it, you won’t win this fight, not in thousand years” he replied and Jane knew that he told the truth, he was way more powerful for her and she would never be able to beat him, if no miracle would happen which would have increased her power by a hundredfold. Fortunately she wasn’t alone anymore. The mysterious man got hit by a smaller purple magic ball in the back. He groaned as he turned his head to the purple haired mage, who had thrown the magical ball.

Jane clenched her right hand to a fist and let the sphere explode. The explosion’s was very loud and the radius was gigantic.  
  
“Well done Prince Radomir” she said as she looked at smoke, which rose from above the area in which her opponent had stood.  
  
“He was something special, he was even stronger than you Miss Telkin” he said while he stared at her.  
  
“And? He is dead now” she said as she turned her back to him and healed her left arm with a simple magic spell.  
  
“Do you really think that this is over? This is only the beginning” the mysterious man said as he stepped out of the fog.


	8. Blood and Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)

Do you really think that this is over? This is only the beginning” the mysterious man said as he stepped out of the fog. His corselet was heavily damaged but the rest of his armor was undamaged. Parts of his upper body were seen under his corselet but he wasn’t bleeding.  
  
“You have to get stronger if you really want to beat me” the mysterious man said as he walked in Jane’s direction.  
  
Prince Radomir lifted his magic wand a little bit and created a lot of purple spears which were made out of a purple magical essence. Jane took her axe in her left hand and she sprinted towards the mysterious man. The fists of the man shined golden as he hit the demon with a powerful punch, which caused that Jane fell to the ground. He appeared in front of the Prince and punched him in his stomach. The mage stumbled back and tried to cast another spell but the mysterious man was too fast for him and denied the mage’s attempt by sending him in the air with a simple hook to the chin. The man teleported himself over the mage and sent him with a powerful strike to the ground. He blocked a large fireball, which was thrown by Jane. She appeared in front of him and attacked him with quick axe strikes but he was able to dodge all of her attacks. Jane prepared another strike but he snatched her axe away and knocked her away with a simple punch. She landed in a small river which was over hundred meters away.  
  
He turned his attention to the mage and noticed that the mage stood up meanwhile. The mage looked angry at him and he torn his scarf off. He opened his mouth and two sharp fang stuck out of his mouth, the colour of his eyes and the crystals of his armor changed into a light red. His fangs glowed red too, he arched his back and two black and large wings sprouted out the back of his shoulders.  
  
“A vampire! You got an interesting fellowship Jane Telkin, but even with their help you won’t be able to beat me”, the mysterious man said.  
  
Your arrogant kind disgusts me” the vampire hissed. “I will obliterate you” he screamed after he flew over two thousand meters in the air.  
  
Jane appeared behind him and they cast a magical barrier around the mysterious man which denied that the knight could fly to them or teleport next to them. He looked around and noticed a wave which was far away from him but came quickly in his direction. The wave was not a normal water wave. The wave was consisted out of dark red blood and was almost two thousands meters tall.  
  
“Fuck” he hissed as he wave almost reached him. The blood-wave destroyed the barrier and swept him with away. The blood etched deep rills into his armor and hurt his skin, which wasn’t covered by his armor. He created a barrier which fit tightly on his whole body and denied that his body and armor were more damaged by the blood. The whole environment was flooded by the red liquid, most of the trees were washed away. The mysterious knight held on a thick branch from one of the tallest trees in his surroundings. He climbed on the branch, which was half sunken in the sea of blood. He stood up and disappeared immediately.  
  
He teleported himself in front of the vampire and ripped the vampire’s heart out of his chest. The vampire had a blank look on his face and his body was dissolved slowly. First his arms and legs and then his upper body. His head was dissolved at last. The man squashed the heart with his left hand. “You bastard” Jane screamed as she saw her team member die.  
  
“Surrender or you will share his faith” the mysterious main said as he flew provocative slowly in her direction.  
  
“Never” she hissed. “  
  
Fine, if that’s your choice” he replied and he appeared in front of her and aimed at her head for a powerful punch.

  


 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to find Krixa now, I hope she is still alive” Sarah thought as she watched her surroundings closely. She closed her eyes and focused on finding Krixa’s aura. She sensed her aura in the east. Good, she is alive but her aura is weak, I should find her quickly before she get killed Sarah thought as she sprinted towards east. She reached the place, where she had sensed Krixa’s aura. She looked around and saw that she was in a forest with trees, which had pink leaves. Most of the trees laid destroyed on the ground. The trees in total were either burned or destroyed, only a few were unharmed. She saw that Krixa laid on the ground, her back was leaned against a tree truck, which laid horizontal on the ground. Sarah ran immediately to Krixa and kneeled down next to her. Krixa smiled at her appearance. She had a lacerated wound on her head, her left leg was broken and blood flowed out of a deep wound on the right side of her hip.  
  
“Oh god, are you okay?” Sarah asked dismayed as she noticed that Krixa’s body was strewed with cuts and small wounds.  
  
“I’m fine don’t worry about me” Krixa hissed in pain.  
  
“You are not fine, you are bleeding and your leg is broken. My heal magic is not that strong to heal all your wounds” Sarah said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
“My body regenerates within a few hours” Krixa replied as she laid her left hand on Sarah’s right cheek.  
  
“It’s still too slow, there are a lot of enemies still in the near. Where is the masculine woman?” Sarah asked impatient.  
  
“She is dead” Krixa replied with a small smile.  
  
“She is dead? You killed her?” Sarah asked surprised as she looked at the other woman in disbelieve.  
  
“Yes but not alone. Clay helped me, but…” she stopped her sentence.  
  
“What?” Sarah asked as she pressed her hands on the wound on Krixa’s hip to stop the bleeding.  
  
“She killed him” Krixa whispered in a sad tone.  
  
“Jane will pay for this” Sarah said, her voice was filled with hatred towards the demon and her face showed pure anger. Sarah tore a long scrap of clothes apart from her outfit and she bound it around Krixa’s wound.  
  
She lifted Krixa’s body up slowly and she pulled the water spirit’s left arm around her neck. Sarah laid her left arm around Krixa’s upper body and her right arm under the back of her knees. She carried Krixa in her arms and they walked slowly northwards. Sarah felt that the other woman cuddled herself up to her. She noticed the comfortably look on Krixa’s face but she decided to not approach the other woman about her facial expression, she just gave the other woman a small smile. Sarah walked for a while, with Krixa in her arms and they finally reached the shaman’s house. Sarah tried to open the door but the door was closed.  
  
She knocked at the door and shouted “Hello? Is somebody here? My friend is wounded, we need your help”. Nobody replied and Sarah walked to a window and looked inside the house. Her eyes widened as she saw that inside the furnishings laid, torn up in pieces, on the floor and the walls were splashed with a lot of blood.  
  
“Dammit” she whispered as she ran to the door and destroyed the door with a simple kick. She rushed in the house and found the slaughtered corpses of an old man and an old woman. She laid Krixa on the floor and investigated the corpses. They corpses skin were pale, their entrails were pulled out of their bodies. Sarah noticed they were bitten in the neck by someone, probably a vampire because the holes were smaller than the bit tracks of wild animals like wolfs, or tigers. She looked around and saw a shelf, which laid on the floor. She searched the shelf for medicine and she found a small bottle with a red liquid. Vampire blood is a rare resource, I wonder from where the druid got that Sarah thought. She took the bottle and she walked to Krixa and placed the bottle at her lips.  
  
“Drink that” she whispered in Krixa’s ear. The blue haired woman nodded in agreement and she drank the vampire blood carefully. Her wounds were healed within a few seconds. “Astounding” Sarah whispered as she observed that process.  
  
“Vampire blood can heal all sort of wounds” the mysterious man said as he entered the house. He wore a new helmet, which look exactly like the one which was destroyed by Jane. He carried the female demon over his left shoulder. Her hands were tied together like her legs and she was unconscious. He laid her carefully on the ground.  
  
“We really appreciate your help, you saved us from them. Can you tell us who you are and why you are helping us?” Sarah asked curious.  
  
“I can’t tell you who I am” the mysterious man replied.  
  
“Why?” Krixa asked as she stood up.  
  
“Because War’s spies are everywhere and I don’t want that he knows who I really am. He think that I am dead and he should still think that” he said as he sat himself down on the only chair which wasn’t destroyed.  
  
“Has he tried to kill you?” Sarah asked while she observed him.  
  
“Yes but this is a long story and I don’t want to tell you anything about my past” he answered.  
  
“But there must be a reason why you help us” Krixa asked.  
  
“You are in grievous danger Sarah” he said.  
  
“What kind of danger?” Sarah asked.  
  
“War wants your death”  
  
Sarah looked shocked at him. “Why does he want my death?” she asked.  
  
“Because he knows who you really are. You lost your memory because of him”  
  
“Wait… What? Who am I?” Sarah asked confused.  
  
“I know who you are but I can’t tell you, you have to find out by yourself. I found a way to restore your memories”  
  
“Which way?”  
  
“You will see”  
  
“Okay”  
  
“What is War doing? Why the other Riders have disappeared?” Krixa asked  
  
“I’m not sure but I have a theory” the mysterious man said.  
  
“Tell me more” Krixa said.  
  
“He wants to take control Astaotov. He probably killed Plague and Famine or imprisoned them and stole their power. I have to stop him. If I can’t stop him Astaotov will be ruined and all mortal beings will suffer under his tyrannical reign”. The mysterious man said.  
  
“That doesn’t sound good” Sarah said with a worried look on her face.  
  
“We have to stop him but first we have to get your memories back. We have to find a special object but I’m not sure there exactly we can find it, but I know three places where it could be”  
  
“Where?” Sarah asked  
  
“The first place is in the near, we have to travel two or three hours by a horse to reach the place. The second place is a temple in Death’s territory and the last is in War’s territory. You should avoid this place, if they object was not in the first two places, I will travel to War’s territory alone. There are a lot of dangerous creatures and soldiers, who wants to kill you” he answered.  
  
“How can we stop him?” Sarah asked curious.  
  
“We can discuss that later, first we need to find that object”  
  
“Fine. What you do with her?” Sarah asked as she pointed at Jane.  
  
“I won’t kill her, she belongs to my relatives. I used a spell on her so that she will stay unconscious for a week maybe two weeks, we will see. Maybe we can use her as a scourge”  
  
“Fine, I don’t like her at all”  
  
“Why do you took the risk and travelled to this place?” he asked.  
  
“The shaman Nagaburo told me a prophecy about myself and the world”  
  
“Tell me what she said”  
  
Sarah told him what Nagaburo exactly had told her. The mysterious man sat in a pensive posture on the shelf as he thought about the lines, which Sarah had told him.  
  
“I’m not good at interpreting visions and prophecy’s but Nagaburo meant War with “the brutal one”. War is by far the most brutal and cruellest living being in this world. Ares had the title blood prince because he killed a lot of mortal beings but Ares died so I don’t know who she meant with this title.” he explained as he looked up to them.  
  
“That makes sense” Krixa said.  
  
“I think when all events occur and all persons appear the end of this world will be unstoppable. That means we have to prevent them” he said and he stood up and walked out of the house.  
  
The women followed him. He clapped with his hands and two horses came out of the nearest forest. The smaller horse had brown fur and a black mane. The taller horse eyes shinned golden and it wore a golden armor, which protected its whole body. Even the horse’s mane and tail were covered by armor pieces. The horses moved quickly to the mysterious man.  
  
“I have only two horses so both of you have to sit on the brown horse” the mysterious man said. Sarah admired the beautiful decorations on the horse’s armor, which was almost as beautiful as the undamaged version of the armor of their rescuer.  
“Alright” Sarah said as she climbed in the saddle. Krixa did the same and sat herself behind the silver haired beauty.  
  
“Follow me” he said as he laid Jane on his horse and tied her up so that she would not fall down during their journey. He climbed on his horse. His horse did not hesitate and galloped forwards. Sarah’s and Krixa’s horse followed but it was not as fast as his horse. Sarah felt the tight grip of Krixa’s arms around her hips and that the breasts of the other woman were pressed against her back. She felt the comfortable warmth, which was radiated by the water spirit’s body.The connection of their bodies felt good and comfortable for both of them. During the ride Kirxa’s hips and legs were pushed against Sarah’s body and Krixa laid her chin on Sarah’s left shoulder. Sarah felt the tension between them while their bodies connected, but it was everything than uncomfortable.  
  
They passed a small forest and they followed an uneven path, which led them northwards. Sarah and Krixa talked a lot and Sarah felt that Krixa had cuddled up to her. Sarah said nothing to Krixa’s action because she liked it. After a few hours the way ended in a small village. They rode around the village and followed the mysterious man, who kept riding northwards.  
  
They discovered a lot of small villages, farms and windmills on their way. They rode until the night fall. They found an unoccupied house, which was build out of solid stone. The mysterious man entered the house first and searched for dangers but he found none so he told Sarah and Krixa that they could come in. They entered the house and looked around, but they found nothing special in this house. There was only one bed in the bedroom, which was big enough for two persons. The mysterious man told them that he doesn’t need to rest now, so that he would keep watching over the house while the women sleep. They thanked him and Sarah offered him something to eat but he refused. Sarah and Krixa enjoyed their meal, which would be the last if they would not find something to eat in the next days, because they have found nothing eatable in the druid’s house. They lied down on the bed. Their bodies were pressed together to hold their warm as they were sleeping. Krixa wished Sarah a good night as she covered them with a brown blanket. Sarah wished her the same back before they fell asleep.  
  
Sarah woke up very early the following morning but she wasn’t able to stand up, because a warm body lied on top of her. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that Krixa laid on her body. She was still asleep with her head laid on Sarah’s chest. Sarah heard Krixa’s quite breaths as she admired the woman with the light-blue skin while she slept. Sarah stroked Krixa’s head carefully because she didn’t want to wake her up. She looked out of the window and saw that the mysterious man stood outside, next to the door and observed the environment. Sarah kept stroking Krixa’s head until Krixa woke up. “Good morning” Sarah said with a smile on her lips.  
  
“Good morning” Krixa replied half-asleep. They smiled at each other for a couple of minutes. They were interrupted by the mysterious man who walked in the house and Krixa stood up quickly.  
  
“Good morning” she said and he nodded his head as a reply.  
  
“We have to travel for almost one entire day, so we should not dawdle and leave this place soon” he said.  
  
The women agreed and they stretched their limbs and followed him outside. The three climbed in their saddles and the mysterious man’s horse walked forward and the brown horse followed its owner. They rode for almost six hours, the further they went the more miserable the environment went. The forests became rare till they completely disappeared from ground’s surface. The colour of the ground changed from brown to grey and grass, flowers, bush and shrubs disappeared. They passed a lot of villages, farms and towns, which were almost or completely destroyed.  
  
They continued their journey and after additional eight hours, they finally reached their destination. They stood on top of a giant cliff, in which a waterfall had its origin. The water had a pitch-black colour and looked more like oil than water.  
“Where is the object” Sarah asked impatient.  
  
“We have to enter the waterfall. Behind this waterfall is a large cave with a lot of passages. We have to frisk them all to find the object, if it’s there” he answered as they dismounted from their horses. The horses immediately went invisible. He walked to the cliff’s edge and he jumped down. Sarah and Krixa walked quickly to the edge and looked down. The mysterious man floated over the half of the waterfall. Sarah turned her attention to Krixa and noticed the disgusted look on her face as she observed the black water.  
“The water looks revolting, I would never bath myself in this river” Krixa said.  
  
“Me neither” Sarah replied. Krixa created a large disc out of ice. She took Sarah’s left hand with her right hand as she stepped at the disc.  
  
“Don’t hesitate we are safe on this” she said. Sarah nodded and she stepped on the disc too. The disc carried them to the mysterious man, who entered the waterfall as the women reached him. Krixa guided the disc through the waterfall and landed on the ground behind the water. They were in a small room, which was built in the rock. The room was empty. At the end was an over two meters tall and three meters wide stone door.  
  
They walked to the door and opened it. Behind the door was the entrance to a labyrinth with large walls which was also built in the rock.  
  
The mysterious man entered the labyrinth and he said “we should mark the way we are going or we will get lost on the way back”.  
  
“I can do it” Krixa said as she walked to him and created a trace of ice on the ground behind her. Sarah followed them and they walked over almost two hours through the never ending labyrinth. They came to a blind alley with a statue, which stood in front of the brown wall. The statue had the form of a warrior, who wore a spartan armor.  
  
“This statue represents the Spartan nation. The Spartans were the elite army of Ares, the God of War. After War had defeated Ares he became their new commander. His influence turned the fearless Spartan army into a cruel and brutal slaughtering demon army, which does everything he orders” the mysterious man said as he walked in front of the statue and moved its left arm, which held a long spear, a bit. The wall vibrated and disappeared slowly and a purple portal, which radius was over one meter large, appeared instead.  
  
“Let’s go” the mysterious man said as he went through the portal. Krixa followed him and Sarah was the last who went through the circle-shaped portal.  
  
Sarah left the portal and she stood in a room dark room, without any form of light. She looked around but she couldn’t notice anything around her.  
  
“Hello? Krixa? Is anyone here?” she asked as she stepped forward carefully. The room started to lighten up slowly and Sarah noticed that she was in a large room with a giant staircase at the end, which extended upwards.  
  
“I was waiting for you” a familiar voice said. Sarah observed her surroundings and discovered a raven haired woman, who sat on a small ritual altar with her back towards Sarah.  
  
“Miranda” Sarah called out surprised as she stared at the other woman. Miranda stood up slowly and she turned herself in Sarah’s direction. Sarah noticed a lot of ugly scars in Miranda’s face, which was beautiful the last time they met each other.  
  
“What happened to you?” Sarah asked shocked. Miranda’s facial expression went into an angry one,  
  
“You did this to me you dumb whore” she shouted in pure hatred.  
  
“You tried to kill me that was your own fault. Now tell me where they others are.” Sarah said as she laid her left hand on her sword’s hilt.  
  
“Don’t worry about them, they will search the object in the room, in which the portal originally would have ended. I have manipulated the portal so that you will land here in my temple” she answered as she walked slowly to Sarah.  
  
“What do you want? You want to kill me right??” Sarah asked as she drew her sword and the marks of the curse appeared on her skin. “  
  
No I don’t want to kill you. I will capture you and bring you to master Krayn” Miranda answered as she lifted her left hand up. Sarah jumped to the left side and she sprinted towards her opponent. She jumped forward and tried to slice the other woman in half but Miranda was faster and she threw away her with a powerful shockwave. Sarah landed hard on the ground but she stood up quickly, meanwhile Miranda had casted a magical spell, which caused that a green, thin fog was created, which surrounded the raven haired woman. The fog was spread out quickly and wrapped Sarah. Sarah started to cough immediately and her skin started to itch. Her movement slowed down and her sight weakened. She felt that she was weak and tired and she blanked out as her body fell and hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	9. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's origin is going to be revealed.

  
  
_At least I tried it. Where am I? Where is she? What will happen to me? What will we do with me? Can I escape? Will someone save me?_ Hundreds of thoughts went through Sarah’s head as she stared at the door. She heard a noise of a person and she immediately turned in the direction where the noise came from.  
  
Miranda stepped in front of the door and looked at Sarah. “My master will arrive tomorrow, until his arrival I have plenty of time to toy with you. He said he wants you but he hasn’t said that he wants you unharmed” she said with a creepy smile on her face, which caused Sarah to step back immediately.  
  
“No please leave me alone” Sarah said scared. Miranda smile went bigger as she opened the door and stepped towards Sarah in a slow tempo. She pulled Sarah to her and hit her in her stomach with her bare fist. A pain filled sound slipped out of Sarah’s mouth as she stumbled back and held her arms in front of her belly. The punch was so strong that Sarah lost her consciousness for a few minutes. She got her consciousness back but she feigned that she was still unconsciousness. Miranda walked to her and stamped forcefully in Sarah’s back. Sarah cried out in pain as she rolled to the left side and got up quickly. Miranda pressed her against the cell’s bars and she cut deep wounds in her skin with a knife. Sarah winced in pain as Miranda kept torturing her for a few hours.  
  
A portal was opened and Miranda pushed Sarah to the ground and she walked to the portal. “I’m glad that you are finally here master Krayn but you came very early” Miranda said as she looked at the portal and expected that her master came out.  
  
“I’m not your master” an unfamiliar voice said, which came out of the portal. Miranda stepped back and a woman came out of the portal. The woman was a bit smaller than Miranda and she had silver hair with a small shade of blond, which reached to her shoulders. She had a beautiful face with red eyes and red full lips. She looked similar to Sarah. She wore an extravagant black dress and on top of her head was a black crown which was decorated by a skull. The crown was made out of black, expensive material. She also wore a black necklace with a black crystal, which was forged in the necklace and a lot of rings on her hands, which were stocked with different precious stones.  
  
“Who are you and how did you found me?” Miranda said as she observed the actions of the other woman. The woman smiled and she walked a few steps forward. “  
  
What do you want” Miranda hissed. The woman kept smiling and walked to Miranda. Miranda jumped back and lifted her left arm. The woman appeared behind her and grabbed her left arm and denied Miranda’s attempt to cast a magic spell. Miranda tried to free herself but the grip of the other woman was too strong. The woman turned Miranda to her and kissed her. Miranda tried to pull back but the other woman was too strong for her. Miranda felt that she lost her strength within a few moments and the other woman pulled back and looked at Miranda. Miranda’s facial colour was changed to a darkish grey and thick, ugly veins poked up. Miranda stumbled back and spilled a lot of blood out. Sarah watched, with widened eyes, how Miranda fell to the ground, her skin started to melt. Her death was painful and slowly, it was horrible to watch. The woman was still smiling as she observed the remains of Miranda, which were consisted out of lonely bones and a lot of blood. 

She walked to the cell and she tore the door out of its hinge. “Don’t worry I won’t hurt you or kill you” she said as she pushed Sarah against the cell’s bars. Her face was only a few millimeters away from Sarah’s own face. The woman leaned in and kissed Sarah quickly. The kiss felt good but it also felt like that Sarah had kissed that woman more than one time before.  
  
“Who are you?” Sarah stuttered surprised.  
  
The other woman smiled and she said “You will know who I am soon enough when you get your memories back. Let’s say we know each other since my birth and I am a friend of the man who had saved you from Jane” the woman said as she destroyed Sarah’s chains.  
  
“Are we… Are we in a relationship?” Sarah asked curious. “No we aren’t. You will understand why I have kissed you when you got your memories back” the woman answered as she placed her left hand on Sarah’s shoulder and healed her wounds with a powerful healing spell. Sarah thanked her and the woman told Sarah that she can call her Lisa. Lisa pointed at the portal and she said that they have to go through this portal and search the object. Sarah nodded and the women went through the portal.  
  
They appeared in a large room with many crates and chest. Krixa stood in front of a large and unopened chest. She immediately noticed their presence and ran to Sarah and hugged her tightly.  
  
“I’m glad that you are alive, I thought that you disappeared and I would never see you again” Krixa whispered into Sarah’s ear and she kissed her. Sarah kissed her back in surprise. She felt that Krixa’s hot tongue licked at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sarah pulled back and smiled at the woman. Krixa caressed Sarah’s cheeks and Sarah said that she was fine. Krixa told her that they had examined all three rooms for the object but they haven’t found anything useful. She also told her that the mysterious man travelled to War’s territory and that he had told her that she and Sarah should travel to Death’s secret temple. Lisa told her that she knows where the temple was and that she will guide them to the temple. Lisa created a portal and the women walked through it.  
  
They appeared in an area without any forms of nature. The area looked miserable, the soil was grey and the sky was pitch-black. They stood in front of a large building which was built out of grey and black stones and obsidian. The temple’s front door was over fifty meters tall and next to the door stood two large columns with a bowl on each column, which were on fire. The door was decorated by symbols of skulls, dead creatures and skeletons. Lisa spoke a special wording and the door opened with a loud squeak, which hurt their ears.  
  
They passed the door and the stood in a large and long corridor. They corridor’s floor was grey like the walls. A grey carpet laid on the floor, its pattern looked like a skeleton, which was covered by a black coat. The skeleton carried a scythe in its hands. In front of the walls stood a lot of statues in the same colour as the rest of the corridor. The statues looked like demons, undead creatures or monsters. The corridor was at least over three thousand meters long at its end was over forty meters large door, which looked similar to the front door.  
  
The walk to the door felt like hours for Sarah and she felt a strong power behind the door as they reached it. They opened the door and went in a large room. They room was over hundred meters tall and the whole room was coloured in grey. In the middle of the ceiling hung a large chandelier with glowing, skull shaped crystals. There were no carpets, no furniture, no tapestries and no statues in the room. The only thing that was in this room was a big altar, which stood in the middle of the room.  
  
“Here it is” Lisa said as she pointed at the altar. Sarah walked to the altar and discovered a small lever, which was built in the altar. She looked back to Lisa and saw that Lisa nodded. Sarah pressed down the lever carefully and altar’s slabs separated themselves and created a large opening in the altar. A large scythe flew out of the opening.  
  
The scythe was over two meters forty long and it looked like it was made out of a silver and grey material, which Sarah hasn’t seen before. The scythe’s blade was bent a bit and looked similar to a beak of a rare bird because the upper part of the blade was black and the other part was silver. The blade came out of a part which had a few similarities to a giant monster hand but it was made out of the same material and was on top of the shaft. The scythe radiated the most powerful aura Sarah ever had sensed.  
  
“Touch it and you will get your memory back but not immediately you will get it back over time” Lisa said and leaned herself against one of the room’s walls. Sarah nodded and she guided her hand slowly to the weapon. She grabbed the scythe carefully and felt that a power rushed through her entire body. The power felt so good and familiar. She noticed that her body started to tingle and she blanked out.  
  
_She opened her eyes immediately after she woke up. She got up quickly and checked the area. She was surrounded by darkness, she snapped with her fingers and the area around her lightened up. She saw that she was in a large room, which looked like a training room. Her surroundings were a bit blurred. She rubbed her eyes but nothing changed. She left the room and scouted the place, where she was. She noticed that she was in a giant and splendid temple which was hundred times larger than Death’s secret temple. ‘Where am I?’ she thought as she noticed two auras above the temple. She ran out of the temple and flew to the location of the two auras. She saw a woman and a warrior, which stood opposite of each other. The woman was taller than Sarah and she had fine and beautiful white hair. She had a beautiful and young face with silver eyes and thin silver lips. Her nose was well formed and perfected her face. Her whole body was protected by a silver feminine armor, a large round red glowing crystal was built in the armor’s chest plate. She carried the same scythe, which Sarah had touched before. ‘Maybe this is another of my vision’s’ Sarah thought as she admired the woman. The warrior was almost a quarter larger than the woman. His whole body was also covered by armor but he also wore a helmet with bended horns. The helmet would have shown his face, if he had a face. Instead of his face was pure darkness visible. His chest plate was a lot thicker and more stable than the rest of his armor. His armor’s colour was bronze but Sarah was sure that his armor was made out of an almost indestructible material. He carried a large spiked mace, which club was bigger than Sarah’s upper body._  
  
_“Hello” Sarah said as she watched their actions. They did not responded to her greetings and Sarah tried to turn their attention toward her. They didn’t notice her like she was not present for them. ‘It’s obviously a vision but who are these two’ Sarah asked herself._  
  
_“What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to us?” the woman asked and she looked angry at the warrior._  
  
_“It’s nothing personal Death, I just want that my plan will be successful but you and the other riders are standing in my way” the warrior replied as he stepped a few steps forwards. “You killed Plague and Famine, You… You monster!” she shouted and she held her scythe in front of her body._  
  
_“A Monster? You see a monster in me?” he said with an evil grin, which was not visible for the two women. “There is a monster in all of us, in each living mortal and immortal being. The question is, are we able to control our monstrous side? And I did not kill them, I only took their powers and imprisoned them” he answered as he left half of the distance between him and Death behind him._  
  
_“Our task is to protect the world and all living beings and not to let them suffer. You will pay for this. I will stop you and your stupid plan” she shouted as she sprinted towards him. The warrior took a swing with his mighty mace and he threw her away as the mace hit her. She landed hard on the roof and blood flowed out of her mouth. She ignored the pain and stood up. She appeared in front of him and attacked him with her weapon but he blocked her attacks. They fought for a while but Death had not a single chance against the warrior._  
_“Give up Death or I have to hurt you more before I will absorb your power” he said triumphing._  
  
_“Not in a million years” she hissed._  
  
_“That was your last chance” he said as he created a large spear, which was made out of dark energy. He threw the spear in her direction, Death was not fast enough to dodge the spear and it hit her in her back and pierced through her body, so that the tip of the spear poked out of her belly. She fell to the ground and got up quickly. She ignored the pain and pulled the spear out of her body. She pressed her left hand on the wound and teleported herself in front of the temple’s doors. The warrior appeared behind, she wasted no time and sprinted forwards but he was faster than her. He reached her and his mace hit her in the back and pushed her to the ground._  
  
_“It is over” he said as he created another spear. He lowered his right hand so that the tip of the spear was only a few centimeters away from her torso. “Tell Plague and Famine my regards” he said triumphant as the tip of the spear pierced the woman’s skin._  
  
Sarah opened her eyes but everything was completely blurred around her. She noticed the vague outlines of two persons, which kneeled above her. The persons spoke unclear sentences and Sarah felt that her body was shaken. She felt that a strong hand on her left shoulder. The person strengthened the grip and Sarah’s view and hearing got better until she could see and hear everything as normal. The hand on Sarah’s shoulder belonged to Krixa.  
  
“I’m glad that you are fine Sarah” Krixa said as she kissed Sarah.  
  
“Get off me” she said as she pushed Krixa back and stood up. Krixa looked at her with a hurt expression on her face. “  
  
Alright I guess you know who you are” Lisa said as she gave Sarah a mirror. She looked in the mirror and saw her mirror image, the beautiful white haired woman in the silver armor.  
  
“My name is not Sarah. My name is Death. Lady Death. I fought against war, he wanted to absorb my power but I denied is attempts so that he just stole my memories. I’m not sure how I’ve escaped from him.” Lady Death said as she walked to Lisa and gave her a quick peek on the lips. She noticed Krixa’s jealousy and she said  
  
“Don’t worry she is just my oldest daughter and not my girlfriend”. Krixa’s facial expression changed from jealousy into a hopeful one.  
  
“As you see I have a portion of my memories back. I know who I am but I don’t know everything about me and the other person or things I should know. At least I know that I I’m not married or in a relationship witch someone else” Lady Death said and she looked at Krixa with a smile on her face.  
  
“Good that I know that now” Krixa responded while she smiled back. They heard a loud noise, which came from outside.  
  
“What was that?” Lady Death asked.  
  
“I feel the presence of a high ranked wind spirit” Krixa answered.  
  
“Alright, then let’s go to… “Lady Death said but she was interrupted by a loud bang. Most of the temple was destroyed immediately by an explosion which was caused by a gigantic tornado. The clouds went dark and thundered and a lot of lighting came out of the clouds and terrorized the ground. The lightings left big holes in the ground there they stroke down. The clouds merged together into a gigantic cloud. Out of the cloud grew two strong and long arms. The clouds materialized into a body. The wind spirits wore a blue turban, its eyes glowed purple, its upper body was covered by a purple and blue coloured corselet and the lower part of its body looked like a tornado.  
  
“This is Xen, the leader of the wind spirits. He is a lot stronger than me, Jane and the other warriors we have faced on our journey” Krixa said as she sensed the creature’s familiar aura.  
  
“I don’t care who this is. He destroyed my favourite temple and that makes me really, really angry” Lady Death said as she looked at the over five hundred meters tall wind spirit, who completed his form in this exact moment.  
  
“Winds obey my…” he shouted but he was interrupted by Lady Death, who appeared in front of his face and shouted “SHUT UP” as she ram her scythe in his face. He screamed in pain, his head exploded and his body was dissolved within a few seconds. Lady Death landed in front of her daughter and Krixa, who looked astounded with her mouth wide open.  
  
“What?” Lady Death asked as she saw Krixa’s facial expression. “  
  
You killed one of the four strongest spirits with one strike. You are the strongest person I ever have seen” Krixa responded.  
  
“I know. Thanks and you are the cutest person I ever have seen” Lady Death responded as she stroke Krixa’s chin and made the other woman blush.  
  
“What are we doing now mother?” Lisa asked and Lady Death replied  
  
“We have to stop War and free Plague and Famine. We don’t know War’s location but Zetaii Krayn knows were his master is and I know where we can find Krayn.”  
  
“Alright and where is he?” Krixa asked.  
  
“In his temple, deep in War’s territory”  
  
“So we have to travel in his territory”  
  
“Right”  
  
“But I thought it’s too dangerous for us”  
  
“It’s no longer dangerous for us. I can beat War’s soldiers without any problems. My lovely daughter also will help us” Lady Death said. Krixa looked at Lisa and noticed an amused smile on her face.  
  
“So when will we go?” Krixa asked.  
  
“We will start our journey tomorrow” Lady Death answered. She muttered a few words and her fists glowed silver. The temple’s debris flew in the air and Lady Death rebuilt her secret temple within a few minutes. Krixa watched her astounded and said “Amazing”.  
  
“This is only a simple possibility I can do with my power” Lady Death replied as she walked slowly to a tall door. She signalized Krixa to follow her. Krixa did as she was told and Lady Death opened the door and pushed Krixa in. The room’s walls were pitch-black and the floor was covered by animal furs. In the middle of the room stood a large king-sized bed, which was made out of obsidian. The blanket and the pillows were silver and the mattress was also pitch-black. The furniture’s colour was blood red and stuck out of the room.  
#  
“This is my room” Lady Death said as she looked at the speechless water spirit.  
  
“Its…” Krixa said but she hesitated for a few moments before she finished her sentence, “Beautiful in a special way”.  
  
“Thank you” the white haired woman said as she laid herself down on the bed and she signalized Krixa what she should join her. Krixa laid herself next to Lady Death and rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder. Lady Death caressed the blue haired woman’s head and watched her as she slowly fell asleep. She watched how Krixa slept for a while before she closed her eyes and fell asleep too.  
  
Krixa woke up and noticed that Lady Death wasn’t in her bed anymore. She stood up quickly and looked around in the room but Lady Death was not here. There is she? I don’t like it when she is not by my side. I have to find her. Do I love her? Does she love me? Does a relationship between us work? Why is she kissing her daughter? Am I jealous that she kissed her daughter? What is wrong with them? What is wrong with me? She thought as she left the room and walked through the temple’s corridors. She checked every room, which was open, but she couldn’t find her.  
  
“Are you searching me” a familiar voice said. Krixa immediately turned around and spotted Lady Death who stood in front of her. Krixa smiled at her and Lady Death walked slowly forwards and pressed the other woman against the wall and kissed her passionately. Krixa kissed her back and parted her lips. Lady Death took the opportunity and slipped her tongue in Krixa’s mouth. Krixa felt the tension between them and she slipped her own tongue in her lover’s mouth. Lady Death laid her hands on Krixa’s hip and pressed her body against Krixa’s own. She pulled back after a while as she noticed that Lisa stared at them.  
  
“Can we go now?” Lisa asked.  
  
“We are ready” Lady Death answered. Lisa nodded and she created a portal. They walked through the portal and arrived in front of a giant black castle. The walked to the front door and Lady Death destroyed it with a simple strike. They spotted a lot of demons behind the door, which came out and sprinted towards the three women. Lady Death threw her scythe at an incoming demon. The scythe tore the demon’s body up in pieces and flew to another demon, which was also killed by the scythe. Lady Death’s weapon bounced through the demon horde and killed more than a third of them before it came back to her. Lisa created a dark hole behind the demons, which inhaled most of the rest. Krixa created a lot of ice spears and killed the rest of them.  
  
They entered the castle and observed the surroundings. They stood in the entrance hall, which was over hundred meters long and thirty meters tall. At the end of the hall was a small door with two statues, which looked like demons, next to it. They walked to the door but they stopped immediately as they noticed that the eyes of the statues glowed red. The statues awaked and jumped from their rostrums and sprinted towards the intruders. Lady Death sprinted towards them and divided them into two parts. She jumped above them and destroyed their bodies with another attack. She landed behind them and smirked. She was so fast that it looked for Krixa, that Lady Death had teleported behind them and destroyed them with one attack. Lady Death opened the door and walked through it, Lisa and Krixa followed her.  
  
They stood in a room, which form was a circle. The floor was tiled and the walls were made out of black sandstone. They spotted a ladder which leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The women walked to the ladder and climbed up. They stood in a long corridor and they walked through it and reached another room. They sensed three strong auras behind the room’s door.  
  
“Be careful” Lady Death said as she opened the door slowly. They entered the door and spotted three persons, who stood at the top of a balcony, which was inside the room. The person in the middle was an undead male elf with black hair and pale skin. His armor was coloured in dark purple, his shoulder plates were massive and formed like a mix between a skull and a face. He also wore a red cape, which reached to his feet. He carried a large axe in his right hand and his left hand looked a monster claw than a real hand. 

The person on the left side looked like a mix between a dragon and a humanoid living being. His skin was completely covered by red scales. He had a big jaw and long, brown horns on his head. His claws were strong and big and his feet and claw nails were long and sharp. He had large wings on his back but they were full of holes so that he wasn’t able to fly anymore. His body was covered by a brown armor. The shoulder plates looked like a maw of a demon skull. He held a magical wand, with a demon skull at the top, in his right hand.  
  
The person on the right side looked like a shadow creature, a ghost which had materialised its body and was able to hurt others but it could also be hurt by them. Its body was dark blue and it floated over the floor. Its upper body was formed like the upper body of a humanoid living being. His lower body was formed like a long tail. Its face was covered by a golden mask, which looked similar to a human skull. The creature held a chain which was connected with a large scythe in its claws. Old runes were graved in the scythe’s blade, which was decorated by a few spikes which looked like dragon teeth.  
  
“You are Zetaii Krayn right? Your servants hunted me and hurt me. That was not very nice. Tell me where I can find War and I will spare your life.” Lady Death said as she looked at the undead elf.  
  
“You got your memory back but that doesn’t mean what you can beat us because you can’t use your true power, you can only use a small portion of it. Concede and I will guarantee that my master will let you alive after he has taken your power” he replied.  
  
“We will see” Lady Death said as she appeared in front of him and she teleported with him to a lonely place without any kind of nature.  
  
“Let’s finish this” Lady Death said as she rammed her scythe in the ground.


	10. Vision from the Past

Let’s finish this” Lady Death said as she rammed her scythe in the ground. The ground beneath them broke up and a powerful shockwave threw Krayn in the air. Lady Death appeared behind him and sent him with a forceful swing to the ground. He stood up immediately and appeared in front of her. He tried to hit her with a forceful axe swing but she blocked his attack and hit him with her scythe again but this time she left a large and a deep cut in his chest. He jumped back and cast a magical spell, which created a large and dark shadow sphere. He threw the sphere at her but she parted the sphere in two pieces with a simple. The sphere exploded but she teleported away and avoided the explosion damage.  
  
She appeared behind him and pierced the blade of her scythe through his back. He screamed in pain and created a shockwave between them, which pushed them both away. He pulled out the scythe and threw it wide behind him. Lady Death snapped with her fingers and the scythe appeared in front of her.  
  
“I don’t like to repeat myself, tell me where War is and I will spare your life” Lady Death said as she walked towards him.  
  
“No way, I will defeat you and War will steal your powers” he answered angry.  
  
“Yeah sure and then he will rule over the whole world Blablabla” Lady Death said bored. He created a lot of shadows sphere and threw them at her. She created a magical wall in front of her which absorbed all of the spheres and made them harmless. She sprinted towards him and attacked him with simple strikes and combinations of different attacks. He got in trouble as he tried to parry all of her attacks. He got hit by most of them. He fell to the ground, his body was covered by his own blood and a lot of deep wounds decorated his skin.  
  
“It’s over Krayn, give me the information or I will kill you” she said as she looked down at him. He looked up at her with an angry expression on his face.  
  
“Never” he hissed as he created an enormous shockwave, which threw her over two hundred meters away. He created a strong barrier around him.  
  
“Let’s be serious now” he said and his eyes glowed dark. His skin colour changed into black, his corselet broke and was pushed away by his upper body, which grew in size. Out of his back spread two large wings and his head changed into an ugly one with two large horns. His transformation went further until he looked like a demon. Jane’s demon form was way prettier than his. He looked more like an ugly monstrosity than a demon. He was double the size than her. Instead of an axe he carried a large sword in his left hand.  
  
“I guess the fight will be a bit more interesting now” Lady Death said as she sprinted towards him. The demon roared and he appeared in front of Lady Death and kicked her away. She landed hard on the ground, he teleported himself next to her and picked her up. He threw her away and sent a large dark sphere behind her. The sphere caught up to her and exploded as it touched her. The explosion hurled her further away. She landed on the ground and stood up quickly. Her armor was damaged heavily and blood flew out of a few deep wounds. He appeared in front of her and attacked her with a quick strike but she was fast enough and blocked his attack. She rammed her scythe in his upper body and left a deep yawing wound in his belly as she drew her blade out.  
  
He screamed and tried to behead her but she rolled over the ground, through the space between his feet. She stood up behind him and rammed her scythe in his back. He screamed in pain as she drew out her weapon again. He turned around and noticed the visible silver aura, which wrapped itself around her body. A black visible aura wrapped itself around his body and they fought for a while. They performed a lot of powerful techniques, which hurt the other if the other was not able to block or dodge it. After an hour both of their bodies were marked by deep yawing wounds, deep cuts and other wounds but they weren’t exhausted at all.  
  
The demon appeared in front of her and feigned a blow from above but instead he stabbed her in her belly and he lifted her up above his head.  
  
“It is over” he said as he looked at her face, which was twisted in pain. Lady Death looked at him and saw the triumphing look in his ugly face. She spilled blood out right in his eyes. He dropped her with his sword and he covered his eyes with his hands. Her blood burned in his eyes and the groaned in pain. She took the opportunity and pulled the sword out of her stomach and healed the wound. She cut off the demon’s left arm, he howled and stumbled backwards. She jumped on his left shoulder and rammed her scythe right between his eyes. The scythe’s blade pierced throw his brain and he fell to the ground. Lady Death watched as his lifeless body was transformed back in his original form. She drained the soul out of his body and absorbed it, before the body started to dissolve. She felt that she was a lot stronger than before and she healed most of her wounds. This process took over half of an hour because she was hurt very badly. She opened a portal, which would lead her back to Lisa and Krixa. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Two hours ago in the temple_  
  
Krixa saw that Lady Death and Krayn disappeared in a blink of an eye. She felt that she was worried about her. _I hope she is fine. I hope she will defeat him and return to me. I hope that when this is all over we can enjoy our peaceful lives together_ Krixa thought but she was pulled out of her thoughts as a hand gripped her left shoulder. She turned her head and saw that it was Lisa’s hand.  
  
“Stop your day dreaming, we have to beat them” Lisa said as she looked in the other woman’s eyes.  
  
“But there are too strong for me” Krixa replied.  
  
“Yes they are but I will borrow you a portion of my power so that you can keep up with one of them while I fight the other” Lisa said and Krixa nodded.  
  
Krixa felt an unfamiliar power rushed through her body. She felt that she was a lot stronger than before. She looked at their enemies and noticed that the half dragon had created a barrier around him. The shadow creature was a little bit larger than before and she felt the bondage between the shadow creature and the half dragon but she was not sure what this bondage would mean. She fired a lot of ice spikes at the shadow creature but it was able to dodge it. She directed them towards the half dragon but the barrier was to strong and pulverised the spikes.  
  
“The barrier will hold stand until we defeat the shadow creature. The dragon will empower the shadow creature and use powerful spells on us. We should beat it quickly before it gets too strong for us” Lisa said as she performed a spell and two large skeleton warriors with axes, shields and armor rose from the ground.  
  
“You are a necromancer” Krixa said astounded.  
  
“Yes I am” she replied as she summoned three zombie mages with spell books and magical wands. The mages fired magical missiles at the shadow creature while the warriors ran towards it. The shadow creature killed the skeleton warriors with a quick strike but Lisa revived them. Krixa shot spears out of black ice towards it, while Lisa summoned more warriors and undead mages. The creature got hit by three of them but it doesn’t affect it at all, it kept slicing through the skeletons like butter. Krixa noticed that the shadow creature got stronger by the time. She looked at Lisa and saw that the other woman was preparing a spell. _I have to buy her some time_ she thought at the same time as she noticed that the half dragon also prepared a spell. She created a large and thick ice wall in front of the dragon and she transformed herself into her battle form. She dissolved the ice wall and fired thousands of ice spikes at the dragon. The dragon stopped his preparation because he had to keep the barrier intact. The rain of spikes caused him to strengthen the barrier and prevent him from using any other spells.  
  
Krixa sensed that the shadow creature’s power wasn’t increased by the dragon anymore. The creature kept slaughtering the skeletons without getting harmed by them. She created a dozen ice soldiers and sent them to attack the shadow creature while she kept her focus on the barrier. She heard a loud noise from behind and she turned around and saw that Lisa had created a large portal. She felt an enormous aura and a skeleton stepped out of the portal. The skeleton wore a golden, massive and expensive armor with a long red cape. On the skeletons head was a golden grown and it held a large and wide sword in its hand, which was also forged out of rare material like the armour. The skeleton’s eyes glowed light-blue and symbol was carved in its forehead, which also glowed blue and looked like an arm which came out of the ground in front of a gravestone.  
  
“Who dares summon me?...Oh… it’s you Lady Morrigan” the skeleton said with a voice, which sounded male. The skeleton bowed in front of Lisa and waited for orders.  
  
“King Reapris, it’s been a long time since we have seen each other but we don’t have the time for talking. Destroy this fools, who are standing in my way” Lisa said as she pointed at the shadow creature and the dragon.  
  
“As you wish my Lady” King Reapris replied. He stepped forward and pushed the undead mages, the skeleton warriors and the ice warriors, which were left over, out of his way. The shadow creature flew towards the skeleton king and performed a quick and powerful strike but King Reapris was fast enough and blocked the attack without painstaking effort. He attacked the creature with a much faster attack but it was able to dodge the attack by flying upwards. King Reapris grabbed the creature by its tail and flung it on the ground. The shadow creature got up immediately and disappeared in a blink of an eye. It appeared in front of Reapris and tore his left arm apart. The skeleton King reacted as nothing had happened and he grabbed the shadow creature’s head and smashed it like overripe fruit. The shadow creature’s body fluttered rapidly before it exploded.  
  
The half dragon watched in shock, how his partner died in one of the most painful ways which were imaginable. He tried to cast a powerful spell but the skeleton King was too fast, he sprinted towards him with high-speed and destroyed the barrier with a normal punch. The half dragon stood terrified in front of King Reapris and stumbled back trying to escape. King Repris grabbed the dragon’s head and tore it apart of his body. Blood shot out of the dragon’s neck as the body fell to the ground. The skeleton king walked back to his left arm, which still held his sword, and he pinned his arm back on his shoulder. Krixa immediately knew that powerful magic kept his body parts together.  
  
“Well done King Reapris” Lisa said as she walked towards the corpse of the dragon.  
  
“Thank you my Lady” he answered as he kneeled in front of her.  
  
“You can go now” Lisa said and he nodded and disappeared.  
  
Krixa walked towards her and asked “You are a necromancer right? And your real Name is Lisa Morrigan?”  
  
“Yes I am a necromancer but my first name is not Lisa its Melisa but I prefer Lisa.  
  
“Alright. I guess we should wait for her”  
  
“You mean your girlfriend”  
  
Krixa blushed at the thought that Lady Death was her girlfriend. “Yes. How can I call your mother?”  
  
“You want to know her first name?”  
  
“Yes please”  
  
“Khaalisha”  
  
“Khaalisha… What a rare name. I never heard this name before”  
  
“I guess you will be the only one who can call her by her real name. Only her love interests and her daughters knew her real name. When she broke up with someone, her partner will forget her name immediately”  
  
“Why does she insists that nobody other than her family and her girlfriend knew her real name”  
  
“I don’t know. It’s her personal secret. Don’t ask her, she won’t tell you anything about it.”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“Half the age of my mother” Lisa answered.  
  
“And how old is she?”  
  
“Older than this world”  
  
“This answer doesn’t help me at all”  
  
“She is over three million years old”  
  
“Th…Three? Three million? Really? She looks like twenty-five”  
  
“Yeah she is older than she looks. I know that she attracts you. I can see it on the way you look at her. Your look is full of lust and desire”  
  
Krixa cheeks reddened as she looked at the floor embarrassed. _Yes it is true. I like her a lot. We kissed a couple of times, that means she is my girlfriend but we haven’t made it official yet. But there is not the time for that now. We have to stop War. When this is all over, we can make it official_ Krixa thought. She looked at Lisa and smiled. She noticed that a portal opened in front of them and Lady Death stepped out. Krixa felt that her heartbeat increased as she saw her. It felt that the time had slowed down as Lady Death walked towards her, which looked for Krixa that she was walking in a slow motion. Lady Death smiled at her and Krixa felt that her chest warmed up as she noticed her smile.  
  
“I’m glad you make it but I knew that Lisa would protect you no matter what will happen” Lady Death said as she stroke Krixa’s chin.  
  
“I’m happy that I’m able to see you again” Krixa answered as she leant forwards and captured the other woman’s lips. Lady Death kissed her back and laid her hand on Krixa’s neck and deepened the kiss. Krixa laid her arms around Lady Death’s upper body and rubbed her back. Lady Death’s hand trailed down to Krixa’s rear and grabbed it gently. Krixa was surprised by this action and she let a high pitched noise slipped out of her mouth. They kissed for a while before Lady Death pulled back. She stroke Krixa’s cheeks and smiled at her. Krixa smiled back and they stared at each other.  
  
Lisa cleared her throat. “Do you get any information out of him Mom?” she asked.  
  
“He hadn’t told me anything but I absorbed his power with his soul so I know that he knew. War hides in a different dimension and we can only open the portal to this dimension by combining the five keys, which were protected by his five strongest servants” she answered as she looked at her daughter.  
  
“And where can we find these servants?” Lisa asked.  
  
“I don’t know maybe the mysterious man can help us. I suggest that we will wait here for him and then we can make plans” Lady Death said as she walked to the opposite wall and laid her hand on it. She muttered a few words and an invisible door was opened. The women went through the door and they came in a small room. Inside the room was a small cupboard. Lady Death frisked the cupboard and found a golden key, which was formed like an axe.  
  
“Now we need just four” she said and she walked out of the room, both women followed her. She placed the key in her mouth and she swallowed it.  
  
“The key is safe now” she said while she smiled at her girlfriend.  
  
Lady Death flirted with Krixa and they noticed the facial expression of jealousy in Lisa face. Krixa ignored it and she rubbed Lady Deaths cheek while she talked with her.  
  
“He is here” Lisa said after a while. The mysterious man entered the room with Jane over his shoulder. She was still unconscious.  
  
“I guess you have parts of your memory back. That’s good” he said as he walked towards them.  
  
“I found this in one of War’s hiding places” he said as he gave Lady Death an amulet with a large green crystal. Lady Death felt a strong power which rushed through her body as she touched the amulet. Her vision went black but after a couple of minutes she was able to see clear as normal. She noticed that she had another vision, from something that happened in the past.  
  
_She saw herself, who was fighting with the other four horsemen against the army of the dead also known as Hades secret army. They were surrounded by millions of zombies, skeletons, gargoyles and other undead creatures but the pure number of enemies doesn’t matter because they were killed easily by the four. They fought their way through the crowd until they reached the gates, which will lead them to the underworld._  
  
_A gigantic, monstrous hound with three heads blocked their way towards the gate. It was Cerberus, hades favourite pet and keeper of the underworld’s gate. Cerberus was over one thousand meters large and his eyes glowed in a fearsome red. He told them with a growl that they couldn’t go through the gate. War ignored him and he walked forward. Cerberus’s growling went louder and more dangerous and he leapt forwards and tried to devourer War. War stayed cool and he made a step to the side and dodged Cerberus’s attack. Plague cast a spell on Cerberus, which made him howl, cause of the pain he felt. His fur started to fall out and he jumped back immediately. Famine snapped with his fingers and Cerberus’s body started to shrink and his muscles strength was reduced within a few seconds. Cerberus size was almost one quarter of his normal size. War appeared in front of him and knocked him out with a precious strike with his mace._  
  
_The four walked to the gate, which size was almost double as large as Cerberus normal size. The gate was made out of hellstones, which were only present in the underworld. Hellstones were almost indestructible and mostly coloured in red or black. They walked through the gate and they were teleported in the underworld. The ground, on which they stood, was black and dried. The rivers, which flew in the near, were small and red. There were no animals or vegetation in this area. The four riders walked for a while until they reached a gigantic palace, which severed as Hade’s Government House. A lot of undead creatures guarded the palace but their bodies were torn apart in a blink of an eye by one of Lady Death’s spells. The palace was also made out of hellstones, so that they weren’t able to destroy the front door with simple attacks. They focused their power and created a large magical sphere together, which they threw at the door. The door exploded and left a gigantic hole. Streams of millions of Hade’s soldiers swelled out of the palace. Plague concentrated herself on the soldiers and she infected a couple of them with a deadly poison. The poison spread out quickly and infected all of them. The bodies of the infected soldiers started to dissolve. Within a few minutes all of them, which weren’t killed by the other horsemen, died. “Well done” Lady Death said as she smiled at the other female rider. The riders entered the palace and followed Hades’ aura._  
  
The vision ended and Lady Death noticed that she was back in reality. “You had another vision, right?” Lisa asked.  
  
“Yes, I was fighting with the other riders against Hades and his army. We denied his attempt to take over the world. He was as strong as one of us but we were four so we beat him easily. I guess that this fight changed War completely. After we had prevented Hades’ plans, War lived a secluded life. He was often missing during our meetings and his character changed from a friendly one into a grumpy one. I guess that he accidently absorbed some of Hades’ power and some of his characteristics. That would explain why he wants to rule over the entire world and I’m pretty sure that Astaotov is not enough. He want to rule over the entire universe, we have to prevent that or the entire universe will be doomed” Lady Death answered.  
  
“We have to stop him but we have to take down his servants first and we have to wait until you have all of your memories and your whole power back” the mysterious man said as he laid Jane to the ground.  
  
“She is Ares daughter right?” Lisa asked as she pointed at Jane.  
  
“Yes she is. I will bring her to my temple and hope that I can free her from war’s influence. Maybe she will help us because War killed her father and dishonoured her mother” he answered. “Hopefully. Let’s take a rest and tomorrow we should find out there War’s servants are.” Lady Death replied. They agreed and Lisa created a portal to her mother’s secret temple.  
  
They went through the portal and Lisa walked towards her chamber while Lady Death took Krixa’s hand and dragged her in her chamber. She shoved Krixa on her bed and kissed her. Krixa kissed her back and their tongues wrestled for dominance, Lady Death won with ease. Lady Death kissed the back of the other woman’s neck and stroked her back. Krixa moaned as the other woman placed her hands on Krixa’s breasts and kneaded them carefully. Lady Death lifted up Krixa’s shirt slowly and she admired her bare upper body. Krixa’s cheeks went red as she noticed the perverted look on her girlfriends face. Lady Death kissed her earlobe and the water spirit felt Lady Death’s warm breaths on her skin.  
  
“Tell me if I should stop” Lady Death whispered. “No… continue…. Please” Krixa whispered back, trying to hide her embarrassment. Lady Death smiled and she caressed Krixa’s belly with her left hand, while her right hand moved slowly upwards from her knee to her thighs. “Khaalisha Please… Stop teasing…” Krixa said as she starred down at the other woman. “A little impatient are we hmm…” Lady Death replied as she licked her lips and kissed Krixa’s belly. “Please” Krixa begged and Lady Death’s smile went bigger and she placed her lips around the water spirits’ left nipple. She started to suck at it while her other hand massaged Krixa’s other nipple. Quiet moans slipped out of Krixa’s throat. Her moans became louder as Lady Death increased the pressure on her lover’s nipples. Krixa ran her hand through Lady Death’s hair and stroke her head gently. Lady Death switched breasts and sucked on Krixa’s right nipple while her other hand massaged her left breast.  
  
Krixa felt enormous pleasure, which caused her to pull her lover closer to herself. Lady Death kept her focus on Krixa’s breasts for a while but she got of them and slid her hand down to the water spirit’s legs. She started to kiss Krixa’s thighs and she stopped as her lips reached her lover’s southern lips. She began with licking her entrance and speed up as she heard the loud moans which came out of her lover’s throat. She continued to satisfy Krixa and she replaced her tongue with her fingers as she slipped her middle and index finger inside. Krixa let out a shrill moan as Lady Death slid her fingers in and out with a constant rhythm. Lady Death added a third finger and kept satisfying her lover until her lover came on her hand. The orgasm was the best that Krixa ever had and she felt good as her body relaxed.  
  
“That was awesome, I never knew that you were such a good lover” Krixa said breathless as she kissed Lady Death’s cheek and snuggled into her. “I have a lot of experience, I exactly know how to please a woman” she replied as she stroke Krixa’s head. They continued their love making until Krixa was exhausted and fell asleep. Lady Death admired the sleeping beauty before she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.


	11. 4 Keys 4 Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number of Lady Death and Co's enemies is now larger than before

Krixa woke up the next morning and found that she lied on Lady Death’s naked body, her head rested on her bosom. Her body was astonishing warm and soft. Krixa caressed her girlfriend’s skin carefully, not wanting to wake her up. She snuggled herself on Lady Death’s body and relaxed for a while until Lady Death woke up.  
  
“Good morning” Lady Death said with sleepy eyes.  
  
“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Krixa replied as she took a quick peek on her lover’s lips.  
  
“I slept next to the most beautiful woman I ever have seen” Lady Death whispered as she kissed Krixa’s neck softly.  
  
“What is with Aphrodite? I thought she is the most beautiful living being which exists in this entire universe?”  
  
“You are right about that but I don’t care about her anymore. You are also beautiful and I love being around you” Lady Death replied as she sat Krixa in her lap.  
  
Krixa laid her arms around her lover’s back and asked irritated “Not anymore?”  
  
“I was in a relationship with her once, before she married Ares. We were together for three years, but it was just sex and nothing else. She only wanted to sleep with me, it was hard to have a conversation with her, which subject was not sex. We did nothing together, which was not sex, we don’t went out on a date or go on an adventure. We just stuck in her temple and fucked our minds out. I ended our relationship, because I wasn’t happy with her at all, sometimes she bored me. She was sad at first but she quickly found another woman or man as a replacement. I was sad too but I found out that I was better without her. After we separated I had enough time to raise our daughter, Aphrodite got her at the weekends because she was too busy during the week” Lady Death explained while she rubbed Krixa’s back.  
  
“Your daughter? You have a child with Aphrodite? She must be really beautiful because she has your and Aphrodite’s genes” Krixa said surprised.  
  
“She is, you already saw her” Lady Death replied and nibbled on her lover’s earlobe.  
  
“It’s Lisa right?” Krixa asked.  
  
“Yes she is, that why she is so beautiful and her hair is a bit of blond”  
  
“Who had carried and born her?”  
  
“Aphrodite of course, she is the goddess of love and beauty, besides I wouldn’t able to train or do my duties as Death while I have a child in my belly. Do you have any children?”  
  
“No, I only slept with a few women but my relationships weren’t that long that we thought about having children”  
  
“Maybe this will last long enough” Lady Death said smirking. Krixa blushed at the thought, having children with her girlfriend. Lady Death’s smile went bigger and she started kissing Krixa’s shoulders.  
  
“I hope so” Krixa whispered.  
  
“Don’t worry we will survive this madness and stop War’s plans” Lady Death said as she kissed her shoulders more intensive and Krixa replied with a quite moan.  
  
They snuggled for a while and enjoyed each other’s presence. They stood up and dressed themselves. Lady Death took Krixa’s hand and they walked out of her room. They walked to the living room in which was a gigantic table in the middle of the room. Lisa already sat on that table and ate some fruits. She looked up to them with an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
“What is wrong sweetie?” Lady Death said as she sat down and pulled Krixa on her lap.  
  
“You were too loud. It was difficult to fall asleep, while I can hear you making out” her daughter replied as she bit in an apple.  
  
“Then you have to sleep in another room, if you want your peace” Lady Death responded. A lot of maids entered the room, they carried plates with different types of food.  
  
“You also could be quit or silence your room so that no noises comes out of it”  
  
“Nah, that wouldn’t be funny” Lady Death said smiling as she took a grape and placed it in Krixa’s mouth.  
  
“I loved the times, were you weren’t in a relationship” Lisa said while she watched how her mother fed her lover. Her mother placed the grape in her own mouth and kissed her so that the grape was transferred in the water spirit’s mouth.  
  
“Because you could grab me without getting punished by my girlfriends. You little pervert. It’s obvious that you are Aphrodite’s daughter, because Aphrodite also slept with her brothers, sisters, and children. You have the same desire, you want to sleep with me and you already slept with Aphrodite” Lady Death said amused and noticed the surprised expression on Krixa’s face. Lisa stayed silent and ate her food before she stood up and walked away. Lady Death kept feeding her lover without taking any kind of food to herself. They stood up after a while and walked to Lisa’s chamber and Lady Death knocked at her door. Lisa opened the door and followed them to Lady Death’s tactic room. The room was very large, a lot of expensive and tall paintings and weapons hung on the walls. The floor was covered by the scaled skin of a gigantic dinosaur. In the middle of the room stood a large and round table with a lot of stuff like maps, figures, objects and letters.  
  
“Please take a seat” Lady Death said as she pointed at the chairs, which were made out of bones. Krixa and Lisa sat down and Lady Death spread out a map of Astaotov. She pointed at a town, in War’s territory, with the name ‘Hell’s End” and said “In this town we can find War’s strongest servant. I’m not sure where the others are. I’ll try meditation or a cast strong spell to find out where they are. Maybe Jane can tell us if the man convinces her to help us. But first I will show you who they are so that you can prepare yourself for the battle against them”. She clapped and created gap in the dimension which almost looked like a portal. The gap was over two meters tall and oval formed.  
  
“This is General Jin Songstealth the best archer in the universe. You better should not give him enough time to shot at you” Lady Death said as she pointed at the image of a warrior, which was portrayed between the gap’s outlines. The warrior wore a silver coloured armor which covered his entire body. The armor was not massive, which would give him more freedom to move. His corselet was decorated by a golden symbol which looked like a hawk. His shoulder plates were formed like wings and were also made out of gold. His helmet was decorated by small wings, which were on the sides of his helmets and made out of the same material. A long red plume came out of the back of his helmet. He carried a longbow in his left hand, which was made out dark purple crystals. It looked like crystal eyes were made over the bow’s grip, in the bow’s sight window.  
  
“He was one of Ares best Warriors, now he serves War because War washed all minds of Ares’ soldiers. General Songstealth never missed a shot before, so dodging is useless. You have to block his attacks or destroy his arrows, while they are flying if you want to avoid being hit by them”. Lady Death said. She clapped with her hands and changed the image to a male half-demon. The half-demon was over two meters thirty tall and his body was very muscular. His upper body had two different types of skin. The left side of his upper body was covered by dark red demon skin and the other was coloured like the skin of a human. Out of his shoulders stuck two strong and thick wings, which were formed like half circles. His face looked almost human. There were scars in his face, which run from his left and right corner of his mouth to his ears. His eyes glowed dark blue and two horns, which were shaped like a “u” were present on his head. The left side of his under body was covered by a dark red armor with many spikes and the armor on the right side was golden. A large symbol, which looked like a claw and was made out of pure gold, decorated his belt. He carried a large wand in his left hand. The hand looked more like a claw than a humanoid hand.  
  
“His name is Syphonus Solodus. He has two personalities a brave and calm human and a chaotic, destructive and brutal demon. He is known for slaughtering thousands of innocent people during wars. His demonic personality is stronger than his human one so he is a very dangerous enemy. He is a warlock but he can also use the power of the light when his human personality takes over”  
  
She clapped again and the image changed again. This time they could see a warrior, who wore a tough armor. Almost one third of his armor was golden, for example parts of his greaves, bracers or his shoulder plates. The other parts were made out of pure silver. His helmet looked like the snout of a dragon. He wore a red cape and a red skirt, which was combined with his upper body armor and reached to his knees. He held a golden sword in his left hand and a golden shield, which was formed like the head of a dragon, in his right hand.  
  
“This is Dragon rider Orrnstein. He is a strong fighter in melee combat but what makes him dangerous is the fact that he can control every dragon. He managed to take control over Deathgrow, the strongest dragon in his universe. Fighting him will be super hard even for me because I don’t have my full power back, but killing him alone while his dragon supports him is almost impossible. So we all have to attack him if we want to beat him. If you are scared don’t worry he is not the hardest of our enemies. The strongest of War’s warriors is named Goliath” Lady Death explained.  
  
“Goliath? I thought he is just a legend” Krixa asked  
  
“He is not. Not really, there are a lot of legends which were told by religious humans. One of the legends said that Goliath was a strong human, who was by far taller than all the other humans. He beat all of his opponent but a brave young man who was by far weaker than Goliath was able to beat him because he hit him at the heat with a stone, flung by a slinghot” Lady Death replied.  
  
“You may call this brave but I call this cowardice. Using a range weapon during a melee combat is everything else than honourable. If he is too weak to beat him in a fair one vs one combat he should run instead of using unfair methods” Lisa said.  
  
“Unfair or not that doesn’t matter now. Goliath is everything else than a human who was beaten by a weaker human. He is a monster and when I say monster I really mean monster. I can’t show you an image of him because nobody have ever seen him and survived this encounter. Rumours say that he was a human once, but dark magic, curses and his greed after power made a beast out of him. He likes to slaughter people and he blindly follows War’s orders without any demands. He even kills children and woman if War wants that. His power almost reached the power of a god or of one of us riders. He slaughtered millions of humans in a single night because his wife left him. He was so angry that he killed his own wife and children. He deserves to be killed and it’s my task to kill creatures like him but unfortunately I have only half of my power back but with the strength of the amulet and Krayn’s power I should able to beat him but this will not be an easy fight” Lady Death said.  
  
“So they are two enemies left for us if you want to take Goliath on your own. I’ll take General Songstealth” Lisa said.  
  
“I will beat Syphonus Solodus then” the mysterious man replied.  
  
“And what am I supposed to do while you are fighting them”  
  
“Masturbate or do something else, you won’t be useful for us” Lisa hissed.  
  
“Don’t you dare ever speak in this tone with my girlfriend again or I will punish you and not in a pleasant way” Lady Death said with a warning tone in her voice.  
  
“Alright Mom” Lisa replied as she throw a dark look towards Krixa.  
  
“We don’t know there we can find them. We just know that Goliath is in Hell’s end” the mysterious man said.  
  
“I want to talk to Jane. “Bring her to me” Lady Death said as she looked towards the mysterious man. He nodded and he disappeared immediately. He arrived a few minutes later with Jane under his left arm. Lady Death took her and carried her in a dark room. The room was small and empty expect for the chair in the middle of the room. She sat Jane onto the chair and bound her up to the chair. She glanced over to Krixa, who showed her with a nod that she understood what to do. Krixa created a large water bubble and let it explode over Jane’s head. The water splashed onto Jane’s head. She let out a loud gasp as she woke up and looked around in panic.  
  
“Where am I?” Jane asked.  
  
“Somewhere where nobody will find you” Lady Death replied  
  
“Do you want to kill me? I just obeyed my masters orders” Jane said as she starred at Lady Death.  
  
“Don’t worry I don’t want to kill you. On the contrary, I want to make you a suggestion”  
  
“I’m listening”  
  
“You help us to beat War and we will spare your live and give you your freedom”  
  
“Why should you do that? I tried to kill you!” Jane asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.  
  
“Because first of all your mother was my lover before she met your father that means she is still my friend, second War killed your father Ares and I guess you want to have for vengeance but no one can’t beat War alone so you will need us. Its dishonouring that you have to serve the man who killed your father” Lady Death explained.  
  
“How can I trust you?”  
  
“You don’t need to trust me if I want you dead I would have killed you and with your memory I would know exactly what I want to know. But I don’t want your death, you are a brave warrior and you deserve a second chance”  
  
“Okay… but first I want to ask you something”  
  
“Okay go ahead”  
  
“You are Lady Death right? You are the one who ends the live of each mortal living being”  
  
“Yes I am”  
  
“You disguised yourself as Sarah Darkbinder… Why did you that?”  
  
“I lost my memory and most of my power and my appearance also changed so I didn’t do that I was forced to”  
  
“What exactly does the curse do?”  
  
“It’s not a real curse. I just called it a curse. It’s the last fraction of my power, which wasn’t taken my War. I just could use it in situations when I was in real danger. But this also had a downside, every time I used the power my body got weaker. This would have killed me sooner or later if I would have used this power too often” Lady Death explained.  
  
“Alright, what do you want me to do” Jane asked  
  
“Do you know where we can find War’s strongest Warriors? General Songstealth, Syphonus Solodus, Orrnstein. I already know where I can find Goliath”  
  
“You want to fight Goliath? Are you insane, he will tear you apart” Jane asked with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
“I don’t have all of my power back but I’m sure that I can beat him. He is strong but I’m Death, no one can scare me. Now tell me where I can find them”  
  
“Songstealth and Orrnstein are guarding War’s secret temple, which is in the north thirty kilometers behind Gilmaw, War’s capital city. Syphonus Solodus lives in Famine’s temple. Don’t try to fight Goliath on your own. Me and her can help you” Jane said as she turned her head towards Krixa.  
  
“Thanks for your offer but I have to take this on my own, but I have a task for you both. There is something that we need if we want to beat War. Your task is to find it and bring it to me. The thing is hidden in Plague’s temple in a safe, Lisa can create a portal for you.”  
“Alright I will do it” Krixa and Jane said at the same time.  
  
“Nice. Be careful. Who knows where War’s spies are”  
  
“We will be careful” Krixa said as she stepped forward and kissed Lady Death. Lady Death kissed her back and they held the kiss for almost a minute.  
  
Lady Death pulled back and said “See you later”. Krixa smiled and stepped towards the portal, which was created a second ago by Lisa. Krixa winked before she stepped through the portal. Jane also walked through the portal.  
  
Jane looked around and noticed that she stood in front of the ruins of what supposed to be Plague’s temple. The roof was completely destroyed, the outside walls were torn and most of the windows were shattered. Most of the statues, which were present on the outside walls, were headless or completely destroyed. A green, thick mist covered the floor. Lisa smelled the unbearable stench, which came from the mist.  
  
“We better shouldn’t step in the fog” Krixa said as she created two ice discs. Jane told her that she doesn’t need one of this discs, because she can float and fly over the mist. Krixa stepped on one of the discs and let the other disappear.  
  
They flew over the mist and started to search the rooms for the safe. Krixa found a room with a green throne in the middle. The throne was undamaged quite the reverse of the rest of the room. The furniture were heavily damaged or laid in pieces on the ground. The curtains were torn and Krixa saw large holes in the floor, through the mist. She discovered a painting which laid on the ground a corner poked out of the mist, she flew towards the painting and picked it up carefully. The painting was surprisingly undamaged, Krixa regarded the painting. The painting showed a gorgeous woman with green hair and a body with well-formed curves. The woman sat on a throne, which exactly looked like the throne in this room. She had crossed her left leg over her right leg, her chin rested on the inside of her left hand, while her left elbow rested on her left upper-thigh. Krixa laid the painting on the undamaged of the table, which stood in front of the throne.  
  
She flew to a wardrobe, which lied diagonal against the wall. She opened the wardrobe and searched it for something interesting. There was nothing interesting in the wardrobe. Krixa closed the wardrobe and flew out of the room. She heard Jane’s screams, which came from north. She flew northwards and saw that she was attacked by a monster. The monsters had a under body of a spider, his upper body was humanoid except for its head, which looked like a skull and its mouth looked like a jaw of a kraken but instead of sharp teeth ,which were present in a kraken’s circular jaw, were black feelers which looked like fingers.  
  
Krixa formed a spear out of ice and threw it at the monster, the spear hit it in the left shoulder and the monster screamed and stepped back. Its screams were terrifying but Krixa ignored them and kept throwing ice spears at it. The monster jumped in front of Krixa and landed on the ground. It doesn’t seem that the mist was hurting it. The monster took a swing and hit Krixa with a punch. The punch was so powerful that Krixa was thrown across the room and collided with the wall, which caused that the wall broke and Krixa flew directly into the next room and landed on the ground. She immediately felt pain as her skin made contact with the green mist. She stood up immediately and jumped on a chair which stuck out of the mist. She noticed that the mists high had increased. The monster landed in front of her and performed another strike but Krixa interrupted it by throwing a large ice sphere at the monster. The monster destroyed the sphere with a powerful punch. Krixa created another ice spear in ram it into the monster’s torso. The monster screamed again but its new wound didn’t distract it. It grabbed Krixa by her neck and it started to throttle her. Krixa tried to get free but the monsters grip was to strong, she laid her hands on the monster hand and pressured it but the monster’s grip didn’t lose its strength. Krixa felt that her vision slowly started to blank out, she needed air immediately. The monster strengthened its grip to speed up this process. Krixa closed her eyes and saw the best moments of her life in front of her inner eye.  
  
_I’m sorry Khaalisha. I hope you won’t be sad and move on. I hope you will beat War and punish him for all his crimes. No this is not over! This can’t be over_ she thought.  
  
“I WON’T DIE BY OF AN UGLY CREATURE LIKE YOU” Krixa yelled as she broke free from the monster’s grip, she didn’t know there she got the strength but she was glad that she didn’t die.  
  
She felt that she was stronger by a lot and she saw that the monster stared at her in surprise. Krixa felt that her body has changed, it felt so different but she didn’t care about how her body looked, she just wanted to kill this ugly creature. The creature jumped forward but Krixa sent it into the nearing wall with a forceful strike. The creature opened its ugly jaw and a ray of dark energy came out but Krixa avoided the attack by teleporting behind the monster. She created a large ice-sword with a flat and thin blade and she pierced it through the monster’s heart. The monster’s scream were loud and even more terrifying, the screams faded and the monsters dead body fell to the ground and disappeared with the mist. Krixa landed on the ground and looked into a mirror, which hung on a wall. She noticed that she was a bit taller than before, her face was prettier, and her breasts size was also increased. She noticed a glowing tattoo in form of a snowflake. She touched the snowflake and saw that her body changed back to her normal body.  
  
She walked through the temple’s ruins and looked for Jane but she didn’t found her.  
  
_Where is she?_ Krixa thought as she searched for Jane in every possible spot. She found a large, black safe which was hidden in a secret room under the floor. She tried to destroy the safe but it was protected by a powerful protecting spell. There was no combination which would open the safe so Krixa knew that she has to use the correct spell to open it. “That will be funny for sure” Krixa said as she focused her energy. She tried a lot of different spells but none of them worked. She was about to give up but she tried a last spell and it worked which surprised her. The safe opened with a loud crack. “What the hell is that?” Krixa said as she looked inside the safe, her eyes were widened.


End file.
